Diary of a Red Head
by Snowy Winter Tales
Summary: Fifteen year old Ginny Weasley's diary, filled with embarrassing situations, sarcasm, and a lot of Harry Potters. She's not in love with him or anything. Honestly. [And it's won an award!]
1. Of Red Heads and Worn Knickers

**Dairy of a Red Head**

**Author's Note: **Yes. It's ten in the evening and I've just had this marvellous idea for a Ginny Weasley diary. Honestly. I think she's traumatised by diaries since the one she had in her first year, but I'll let her have one anyway.

Note to people who like to roam the web to sue innocent little writers who live on the other side of the world: I'm not J.K. Rowling. If I was, I would be sitting in my house in Edinburgh, hysterically laughing my head off at this pathetic attempt to write a fan fiction. Yes.

P.S. Note to Dean Thomas lovers: Don't you dare throw cookies at me.

* * *

**31st of July**

_9:30 in the morning. I think that's PM?_

He's coming! He's coming! I could dance in my room from delight.

Wait.

That's a good idea.

_9:35 AM_

Never dance in room again.

Ever.

_9:36 AM_

Must also never sing 'Spell on My Heart' while dancing in room.

_9:40 AM_

I think I have traumatised Ron for his entire life.

Honestly.

Is it my fault that he barges in on me wearing nothing but my bra and a pair of red worn knickers?

Noooo! I didn't ask him to barge in.

Poor him.

_9:41 AM_

Poor him! What was I thinking? Now I got back to him for reading my diary to Dean!

Well, technically, he didn't know it was mine.

But still.

Who on earth opens a book called, _Transfiguration Made Easy; to Transform in 1001 Ways_, anyway?

How could I know that he needed it for his essay?

I had just innocently hidden my diary in a book cover.

And he opened it.

And he bloody read it out loud!

Even the part where it said that I wasn't sure if Dean was really infatuated with me and that I maybe should make Harry my boyfriend!

Dean didn't seem too pleased, really. He said he never wanted to see me again.

_9:45 AM_

Who cares about Dean?

Honestly.

He had an abnormally large nose to begin with.

If he sat at the other side of the table, you'd still feel it poking into your face.

Okay.

That was mean.

But I won't apologise to him.

_**Git.**_

_9:47 AM_

I still haven't explained why I was dancing in the first place. Harry is coming! Ron has gone to pick him up.

_9:50 AM_

What will I wear?

_10:00 AM_

I am not in love with Harry Potter.

I am not in love with Harry Potter.

I am not in love with Harry Potter.

I am not in love with Harry Potter.

I am not in love with Harry Potter.

I am not in love with Harry Potter.

I am not in love with Harry Potter.

I am not in love with Harry Potter.

I am not in love with Harry Potter.

I am not in love with Harry Potter.

_4:54 PM_

I forgot.

Damn.

How can I even forget such a thing?

_4:56 PM_

I should have actually felt suspicious when everybody greeted him with a 'Happy Birthday'.

_5:01 PM_

Fine!

I'll tell you.

Harry was just arriving, looking really pale and skinny, and, of course, mum being mum, crushed him to his half-death by hugging him. And Fred and George clapped him on the back and all. And then he saw me. And he sort of stared.

I mean, really, stared.

Of course, Ron had to be a git again.

'Ginny, _why_ is the area around your eyes _blue_?

'It's called make-up, Ron.'

'Well, don't wear any. You look like a scarlet woman.'

Die Ron.

_**DIE**._

Note to self: steal Ron's diary and read it to Hermione. Every bloody word in it.

_Slowly._

But of course, before I could retort, the whole clump had moved into the kitchen, leaving me alone on the staircase, horrified.

_5:15 PM_

Should have not given Harry his birthday present.

Never give Harry a birthday present again.

Not when Fred and George are in the room anyway. They'll immediately begin to chant '_His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad'_.

Honestly.

I didn't even bloody write the poem!

_5:16 PM_

Okay.

_Fine._

Maybe I did.

_5:17 PM_

What is it to you, anyway? Are you going to spread word among all diaries or something? HUH, HUH? Well, I got word for you mister, if you do that; I'll personally light you on fire!

_5:20 PM_

I am threatening a _diary_.

No wonder Harry thinks I'm pathetic.

**1st of August**

_2:30 AM_

I can't sleep. I'm in the kitchen writing now, with a cup of hot chocolate milk. Hermione taught me how to make it last year. Muggles are clever creatures, they really are.

_2:32 AM_

Mhm ... chocolate milk. Yummy.

_2:38 AM_

Oh Merlin.

There is something moving outside the kitchen. Where is my wand?

_2:39 AM_

Left wand in room.

Decided to use gold fireplace-thingy.

It's really heavy. Who makes those things, anyway?

_3:00 AM_

Turned out that the moving thing out there was Harry.

He scared me to death! I was nearly ready to poke myself with that pole-fireplace thing!

Harry carefully opened the kitchen door and peered around the room. And saw me standing there with a fireplace-thing aimed at him.

'What are you doing, Ginny?' He asked groggily.

'Couldn't sleep.' I said, lowering that fireplace-thing.

Then it was quiet. Then he spoke again, scaring me out of my wits.

'You know Ginny, you really fascinate me.'

_Clunk._

Fireplace-pole-thingy fell on my foot.

_**Ouch.**_

He nearly burst out laughing.

'I mean in the way of standing in the middle of a kitchen at two in the morning with a poke in your hand. Goodnight.'

And he was gone.

_3:01 AM_

I'll _never_ leave my room again.


	2. Of Traumatised Boys and Blue Ceilings

**Diary of a Red Head**

**1st of August**

**Kitchen**

_7:30 AM_

I was hungry. So sue me. There is nobody here anyway so -

**My room**

_7:40 AM_

Big mistake.

Never stay in kitchen longer than five minutes.

_7:51 AM_

How could I know that Harry comes down at this hour because he always has to make breakfast at that horrid Dursley's house everyday, anyway?

And of course, he mouthed everything that happened last night to Ron, because Ron was looking at my feet the whole time I was in the kitchen, which was about ten minutes.

_7:53 AM_

Ten minutes...

_7:58 AM_

Skip lunch and dinner. Better to not eat altogether.

The whole summer.

_7:59 AM_

I'm _hungry_.

_8:03 AM_

Be strong, Ginny. Be strong. You don't need to go downstairs to eat.

**Still in Room**

_10:00 AM_

I didn't know my ceiling was so fascinating. It's blue.

_10:01 AM_

And it has nice yellow stars which move in strange patterns.

_10:50 AM_

Staring at my wall is much better.

_11:00 AM_

I'm pathetic.

_11:01 AM_

Maybe I can get a head-start on my homework. Snape gave us a fifteen foot long essay about the uses of Dragon Blood in Potions. Stupid overgrown dungeon-bat.

_11:10 AM_

Wrote five words on Potion essay.

_11:11 AM_

On second thought, don't think that 'You git. I hate you' will get me good marks. I mean, with all the OWLs and stuff.

_11:15 AM_

Yes. OWLs are coming this year. I'll go change into my normal clothes.

_11:16 AM_

Wait a minute.

**_OWL's!_**

_11:50 AM_

Am done screaming hysterically out the window.

_11:51 AM_

WHAT IS THAT BLACK MOP IN OUR GARDEN!

_12:00 PM_

Am officially going to Avada myself. Harry, Fred, George and Ron just heard and saw me (wince) screaming thirty-four minutes out of the window.

Somebody up there hates me.

_12:05 PM_

'Ginny?' Somebody knocked on my door. It's my mum.

_12:08 PM_

Ignored her. Which is really hard.

_12:09 PM_

I'd like to see you try ignoring somebody when they are wailing hysterically outside your door screaming 'Arthur, she's not answering! Do you think she's been kidnapped? Arthur? Arthur? ARTHUR!' and then tries to break the door down.

Honestly.

It's not as if any normal teenage witch doesn't scream out of the window once in a while.

_12:10 PM_

Okay.

Most witches don't.

Happy?

_12:15 PM_

'Ginny?' They've really lost it this time.

'What, Harry?' I said to him, making sure my head was buried underneath my pillow.

'Are you okay?' He asked.

'I'm feeling absolutely bloody brilliant. Can you leave?' I asked.

He ignored me and marched in.

_12:30 PM_

You know, there's a reason that I didn't let anybody in - I wanted to die alone, and out of his hearing range if that was possible. But no! Mister Potter wanted to have a 'talk' with me. God, I'm not a fifteen-year old!

Whoops. I _am_ fifteen. And my OWLs are this year. I resisted the urge to scream again, but he hadn't moved a muscle yet. And he hadn't said anything either.

So I looked up from underneath my pillow. Big mistake.

He was standing there, blushing his head off. Which looked quite cute. But, anyway, back to the point. I was in my knickers and bra. Because I was just changing. I forgot.

Then he ran out of the room, leaving the door wide open for everybody to see.

_12:35 PM_

Oh Merlin, Harry Potter saw me in my underwear.

_12:40 PM_

If he tells one word about this to Ron, I'm going to make sure that he isn't the Boy-Who-Lived anymore.

_12:41 PM_

Oh wait.

I've already traumatised Ron yesterday.

_12:42 PM_

What is it with boys entering my room when I'm in my underwear?

Bloody morons.

_12:45 PM_

I'm hungry.

_12:46 PM_

Decided to close door and change.

_1:00 PM_

My foot has a bruise! It's all blue-ish and when I touch it, it hurts.

_Meep._

Try to ignore the bruise. If you don't think about it, you'll forget it's there.

_1:05 PM_

My foot _hurts_. And I'm _hungry._

_1:10 PM_

I just realised that I haven't even introduced myself properly. I'm Ginevra Molly Weasley, but everybody calls me Ginny. And everybody thinks I have this mayor crush on Harry Potter. Who is, so conveniently, the bloody Boy-Who-Lived. Well, now he's the Boy-Who-Saw-My-Underwear.

I want to die...

_2:10 PM_

Trying to think of 101 ways to kill myself.

_2:50 PM_

1. If I ever become a Death Eater, I should go to my first meeting wearing pink robes with a badge saying 'I Support Dumbledore' on it. That way, Voldemort will surely kill me.

Yay.

_3:00 PM_

Not that I want to become a Death Eater, mind you.

_4:10 PM_

I fell asleep on my diary and now my forehead reads 'Support Dumbledore'. In bright _pink_. I'll try to get it off.

_4:50 PM_

Didn't work. Now it reads 'Sup Dumb'.

_4:51 PM_

People are going to think that I write things on my forehead.

Brilliant.

_4:52 PM_

I'm hungry.

_4:53 PM_

My foot hurts.

Again.

_5:00 PM_

Decided to remove my jumper, because I'm really hot.

_5:01 PM_

I meant that the temperature in my room is very high. Not that I'm hot.

Honestly.

_5:02 PM_

My jumper landed upon my diary and now it has a pink stain on it. Now I have to leave my room to put it in the laundry basket. Merlin, help me.

_5:03 PM_

Decided to never ever walk into the bathroom if there is steam floating in front of the door. It means somebody is inside.

It was Ron. And he was in the shower.

With nothing on.

_5:05 PM_

I saw my brother.

_Naked_.

_5:10 PM_

I am traumatised for my entire life.

_5:15 PM_

2. (Still on the Death Eater meeting) After everything somebody says on those meetings, answer with 'No. That's what _you _think'. Then you'll have 30 or so people cursing you at once.

_5:16 PM_

Have just realised that Death Eaters are unpredictable. Maybe they'll use the Cruciatus Curse instead of the Killing Curse.

Damn them.

_5:20 PM_

Maybe if I'll just put an 'Imperio' on every Death Eater I run into?

_5:21 PM_

Bad idea. That will get me landed in Azkaban.

_5:31 PM_

3. Tell Ron that me and Malfoy are dating and that I'm pregnant with a child of his.

_5:32 PM_

Trying to rid my mind of images of me and Malfoy doing...

_Ew!_

_5:35 PM_

Think happy thoughts. Think happy thoughts.

_5:40 PM_

4. Break into Snape's office and write 'I love you Snivellus' on the wall. In red. With hearts.

_5:51 PM_

Then you would actually die of laughter.

_6:00 PM_

I wonder what's for dinner...

* * *

**Author's Note: **Oh, how I love to torture Ginny Weasley. I wrote a longer chapter than yesterday. Yay!


	3. Of Huge Spiders and Half Naked Women

**Diary of a Red Head**

**2nd of August**

**My Room**

_7:00 PM_

I have successfully nicked a sandwich and some toast from the kitchen. Mum's going to have a fit when she finds out I've eaten them in my room.

_7:01 PM_

Today we are going to pick up Hermione. And when I finally fill my stomach (it kept grumbling in the night. It was really disturbing. Some people were trying to sleep, you know) I'm going to take the bathroom, or else I'll have to fight with Fred and George.

_7:02 PM_

They always clog the bathroom for _hours_. Merlin knows what they do in there. And they're in there together! I mean, okay, they are twins but that is honestly disgusting.

_7:03 PM_

Am trying _not_ to think about Fred and George together in the bathroom ...

_7:15 PM_

I am in the bathroom first. Yay! I heard noises from Fred and George's room so I quickly entered the bathroom.

_7:16 PM_

There is a _huge_ spider crawling over the toilet-seat. I tried to grab it with a bit of toilet paper but it jumped back and now it's crawling inside the toilet.

_Ew. _

_7:17 PM_

I heard snickering outside the bathroom.

They wouldn't dare.

Would they?

_7:20 PM_

Am satisfied with myself. Screamed my lungs out to Fred and George, because they had charmed the spider to make it haunt the toilet.

_7:43 PM_

Whoops. I just opened the door only to find out that the _whole_ house was waiting angrily outside of the bathroom. Or so it seemed.

Is it my fault Fred and George charmed a spider to crawl up the toilet? When Ron heard that, he had his share of screaming and turning pale.

Mum wasn't pleased. She grabbed Fred and George by the ears and dragged both of them downstairs. Merlin knows what she's doing to them now.

_8:00 PM_

I don't mean that in a sick, perverted way, just in the friendly mother-sons way. Or how friendly my mum can be with the twins anyway, not sure if that's really the friendly friendly you're looking for.

Honestly.

_8:02 PM_

Am rambling. Decided to go change.

_8:04 PM_

Locked the door, just to be safe. I might just find another boy entering my room at a very inconvenient time.

_8:40 PM_

Decided to go downstairs to have proper breakfast. Nobody can resist my mum's cooking. Harry was avoiding my eyes. What did I do?

_8:41 PM_

Oh, right. I forgot. Anyway, we have to pick up Hermione now.

_9:00 PM_

We Floo'ed to Hermione's house. She has a really, really pretty house. Everything was decorated in blue and whites and it was all very clean.

Compared to our house, hers would have fit in _'Witch Weekly's Honourable Houses' _right away.

Her parents were awkwardly standing in the living room, staring at all the red-heads and the raven-haired people that were standing there. My dad went off with Mr. and Mrs. Granger to the kitchen, because he wanted to see their glups. Or something. He said that's what powers the ekelecrity.

What happened next is too horrifying for words, so I won't write it down.

_9:01 PM_

I won't.

_9:02 PM_

Stop looking at me like that.

_9:03 PM_

You can't make me, you know.

_9:04 PM_

Have it your way, then.

But if this ever falls into the wrong hands, I will sell you to Malfoy. After I deleted all my entries, of course.

_9:05 PM_

Hermione greeted us and then went upstairs to get her trunk. I shuffled towards the couch and dropped myself on it. Immediately there was a plop and the large black box that was in their living room started talking.

Well, okay, not talking. _Moaning_.

And it had people on it, in a very, very sick way that I do not want to think about.

When it moaned '_Oh, Jim!' _Ron turned faintly green, and when it also grumped _'Yes, Veronica!' _I was ready to throw up, myself. Honestly, that was just sick!

_9:07 PM _

I uncomfortably shuffled a bit to the left and then there was really loud music on the screen. And dancing half-naked women.

Ron's eyes were bulging by now, while Harry was slightly red.

And than this guy comes in screen, talking. No, singing, I think. What was that tune again? Oh, right, I remember.

_'Let's get it on,_

_Until the early morning,_

_Girl, it's all good,_

_Just turn me on.' _

You don't have to be a genius to know what that means. I was sitting on the couch, still shocked and Hermione's parents and my dad came back from the kitchen. Hermione's mum's hand flew to her mouth and she was saying, with wide eyes, 'Oh my!' Dad and Hermione's dad were looking disapprovingly to the screen and back to us.

Then Hermione came in, dropped her trunk and hastily turned the box off.

_9:10 PM_

Hermione finds this whole ordeal really funny.

I, actually, don't find it amusing.

At all.

Now Hermione's parents are going to think that her friends are bonkers.

_9:11 PM_

Well, in Ron's case, I agree.

_9:12 PM_

Maybe I can blame it all on Ron?

_9:14 PM_

No! I have the most brilliant idea. When we are at Hogwarts and I'm allowed to use magic I will remove this whole summer from their memory!

_10:35 PM_

I looked it up in Dad's magical law books (he has tons of those) and it said that '_one found guilty of modifying another's memory is hereby sentenced to (18c) and (18d) and in case of serious damage see case (65b).' _

Well, paragraph eighteen C and eighteen D blabbed about getting punished and having to pay a fee, but paragraph sixty-five B made me shudder.

_10:40 PM_

They are actually going to cut your foot off if you modify a memory.

_10:45 PM_

Well, my foot has a bruise on it, so they can have that one.

_10:49 PM_

I wonder what they do with all those feet, though.

I mean, you can't put them all in glass pots and write signs underneath them.

_11:00 PM_

I can't imagine my foot in somebody else's home.

Detached from my body.

_11:01 PM_

I'm think going to be sick.

_11:03 PM_

Thank Merlin that the law book dates back from 1896.

I shudder to think about what would have happened to my foot.

I might get violently ill every time somebody mentions the word foot in a sentence.

_11:04 PM_

Well, not that that causes any problems. I mean, nobody talks about their feet daily, do they?

_11:05 PM_

'My, my, how are your feet doing today?'

'Absolutely marvellous, thank you. I just got this _adorable_ new nail polish and my nails are just sparkling blue. And my feet-'

_11:10 PM_

Never touch _Witch Weekly_ again. Especially when it says hugely on the cover '10 Ways to Get Nice Feet', with a special of two feet specialists.

_11:13 PM_

Who wants to be a foot specialist anyway? You'd have to deal with horrible smelly feet the whole day.

_12:00 PM_

Decided to sneak into Ron's room to read _The Adventures of Martin Miggs, the Mad Muggle._

_12:04 PM_

It's really disturbing, Ron's view on Muggles, that is.

This Muggle, Martin, had discovered that his best friend, Philip Phantom, was actually a wizard and he tried to get rid of him. He had a momb or whatever the name is in his hand and he was standing outside the door of Philip, threatening him to come out. What was it he said again?

_12:07 PM_

I know!

He said 'I'll count to five, and if you don't come out, I'm going to drop this on your doorstep! One, two, three - er..er..err... ' (huge explosion – Martin was all black) , and then Philip opens the door, goes 'You forgot four and five' and closed the door again.

_12:09 PM_

Well, I have to admit, it was sort of funny.

_12:15 PM_

Okay, it was immensely funny.

_12:30 PM_

Fine, I rolled over the floor laughing!

_12:45 PM_

I'm not talking to you.

_1:00 PM_

You know, before I had you, nothing embarrassing happened to me. I think you're the cause of all horror.

_1:40 PM_

Besides, I read an article in the _Witch Weekly _about diaries. They said young witches who kept diaries turned out to be boring and had a zero percent chance of ever getting married, and that witches who kept diaries were actually pathetic and should immediately burn their diaries.

_1:45 PM_

Okay, they didn't write it that way, but I think you're the source of all evil. I'm never ever going to write in you again. Goodbye.

_1:50 PM_

Have you never heard the English word goodbye? It's what you say when you leave. And that's what I'm doing. I'm going to leave you.

_2:00 PM_

I said, _goodbye_!

_2:10 PM_

GOODBYE!

YOU KNOW, GOODBYE, AU REVOIR, AUF WEIDERSEHN?

_2:15 PM_

Go away. I'm going to hide you in my laundry clump.

_2:20 PM_

Hah! I outsmarted you.

_2:21 PM_

I'm still going to hide you, you know.

* * *

**Author's Note:** This chapter is dedicated to my pink balloon. And my blue one. Oh, oh and my white one! And the green one!

P.S. No, I don't hate Ron.


	4. Of Branches and Chocolate Filled Cookies

**Diaries of a Red Head**  
  
**Author's Note**: Yummy. Ice cream. I'm desperatly in need of anything covered in sugar, but we are out of it. Drat.   
  
Thanks to mary-v, JamieBell, Beast Trainer, Gatchan le starship boulet, MsMissProngs (I know. I'm sorry, hehe....), captian jack (anonymous), The Sporkinator (such a brilliant name, that is), juxtaposed, John Allerdyce (A journal for Ron? I am really enourmously _bad_ at writing Ron. I can concider a Hermione one, though, with lots of H/R moments!), Afza-Chan, padfootedmoony, aizan19, Bakuscrazdfangrl (thankyouthankyouthankyou!) for reviewing.  
  
P.S. I have 33 reviews. Yes. Maybe I should do a Ginny and scream out of my window hysterically. That would be a good idea. Oh wait. It's raining. Bad idea.  
  
P.P.S. I finally figured out how the AM-PM thing works. Never ever listen to somebody when they say that The Sims is a non-educational computer game. It is most certainly not.

* * *

**18th of August  
**  
**My room**  
  
_8:00 AM_  
  
Brilliant! I finally found you. Mum had one of her "must-clean-house" moods a week ago and she cleaned everything. Literally. Persons included. And even the old attick upstairs. She tells me we have a really polite ghoul.

* * *

_8:10 AM_  
  
That makes me wonder on what she sees as polite. I, actually, see polite as being nice and not wailing whole nights at really late hours or banging your head with the pipes up there. Polite, my foot.

* * *

_8:11 AM  
_  
I said foot again.....

* * *

_8:12 AM_  
  
On the bright side, it gave me lots of time to think of more ideas for my '101 Ways to Kill Myself' list.

* * *

_8:13 AM_  
  
Not that that is a bright side, mind you.

* * *

_8:15 AM_  
  
Oh, got to head downstairs, mum has baked pancakes.

* * *

_9:13 AM_  
  
Ah. Breakfast was yummy. Can you actually say it that way?

* * *

_9:15 AM_  
  
I honestly don't care. It's not as if this is going to be read by the entire wizarding world.

* * *

_9:16 AM_  
  
Is it?

* * *

_9:17 AM_  
  
I'd better hope not.  
  
For _you_, that is.

* * *

_9:18 AM_  
  
I charmed this diary either way, if you pick it up it looks like a regular book, but if you try to open it it screams bloody murder. Hehe...

* * *

_9:19 AM_  
  
Am heading downstairs to play Quidittch.

* * *

_9:30 AM_  
  
I am done playing Quidittch. I told you that if I had you my life would be miserable.   
  
My head hurts.

* * *

_9:31 AM_  
  
Hah. I bet you want to know what happened, don't you?

* * *

_9:32 AM_  
  
Well, that's nice. But I'm not telling you.

* * *

_9:33 AM_  
  
Na-na-na-na-na-nah. Nah.

* * *

_9:34 AM_  
  
May your ears turn purple and fall off.

* * *

_9:41 AM_  
  
Oh, alright.   
  
**_Fine.  
_**  
You are a great sod, you know that?

* * *

_9:42 AM_  
  
So. Me and Fred, George, Harry and Ron decided to play Quidittch outside, and Hermione would watch. I played as Chaser, and my team mate was Fred. George, along with Harry and Ron were the opposing team. Ron was Keeper, George just hovered in mid-air (he never was usefull anyway, if you ask me) and Harry was Chaser. It went extremely well for fifteen minutes, then Harry decided to pass me. But in a really weird way, using a chaser faint. I think. I never even saw it before and I am the bloody Gryffindor Chaser.  
  
Well, anyway, he passed me and then he looked back, which made me lose my focus and I sort of you know.

* * *

_9:43 AM_  
  
I hit a branch.

* * *

_9:45 AM_  
  
I hit me right in my face.

* * *

_9:46 AM_  
  
........

* * *

_9:48 AM_  
  
Are you sure you aren't a minion of the Dark Lord?

* * *

_9:50 AM_  
  
I do not believe you.

* * *

_10:00 AM_  
  
Your purpose on this earth is to destroy my life. I know it is, don't deny it.

* * *

_10:01 AM_  
  
I bet that your name is some twisted version of Tom.

* * *

_10:02 AM_  
  
Tomeyo, perhaps?

* * *

_10:03 AM_  
  
No. That sounds Japanese.

* * *

_10:05 AM_  
  
I know! Thomas.

* * *

_10:06 AM_  
  
Tommus? Thomis? Tamys?

* * *

_10:07 AM_  
  
Maybe Toom-huu?

* * *

10:08 AM  
  
Thoméé, then?

* * *

_10:09 AM_  
  
Well, fine. Don't tell me then. I'm only pouring out my heart to you everyday at least five hours if not more. Stupid men.

* * *

_10:10 AM_  
  
Or are you a woman?

* * *

_10:11 AM_  
  
Why can't you give me a hint?!

* * *

_10:15 AM_  
  
I find you annoying, you know.  
  
Honestly.

* * *

_10:16 AM_  
  
I am in need of something covered in chocolate.

* * *

_10:17 AM_  
  
Why are you looking at me like I've grown two extra heads?

* * *

_10:18 AM_  
  
It's normal to have chocolate cravings.  
  
I, myself, have those at least twice a month.

* * *

_10:19 AM_  
  
Besides, chocolate is good. Especially pure chocolate. It produces a special substance that makes you all wishy-woshy. It is said that you produce the same substance when you are in love.

* * *

_10:20 AM_  
  
Which means I should produce this all the time, shouldn't I?

* * *

_10:21 AM_  
  
No. No. No. NO!

* * *

_10:22 AM_  
  
If you think I'm in love with a certain Harry Potter you are a lethifold.

* * *

_10:23 AM  
_  
Well. No. Lethifolds are bad, bad creatures.

* * *

_10:24 AM_

My great-great-great-great-great-grandfather Williamus was killed by one.

* * *

_10:25 AM_  
  
I forgot I was supposed to go downstairs.

So I'm going.

* * *

_10:30 AM_  
  
Oh, I got the most delicious cookies! The are shaped as stars, and the above layer is just cookie dough, but when you bite in it, it's filled with chocolate filling! Mum's cooking is absolutly great, did you know that?

* * *

_10:50 AM_

I finished eating the cookies. All of them.

* * *

_10:51 AM_  
  
I should return the cookie jar downstairs again.

* * *

_11:00 AM_  
  
I feel a bit nauseous. I think I ate too many cookies.

* * *

_11:03 AM_  
  
I'm feeling my stomach heave....that's it. I'm going to the bathroom.

* * *

_11:50 AM_  
  
I'm feeling horrible. I've just been throwing up for thirty minutes. Luckily, I put my hair in a high ponytail so my hair isn't. You know.

* * *

_11:51 AM  
_  
Ew.....

* * *

_11:52 AM_  
  
I just looked in the mirror, and my face is flushed and tear streaked. I look and feel like a total mess.

* * *

_11:53 AM_  
  
Ow. My head really hurts.

* * *

_11:54 AM_  
  
I'm not feeling so good.....


	5. Of Fainting's and OWL Results

**Diary of a Red Head**  
  
**Author's Note**: This chapter is written for the wonderful Gryphonmistress, who has agreed to be my beta-reader, so I won't have to edit all the chapters after I uploaded them to fix stupid mistakes. Yes. Oh, and it's dedicated to the song Over The Hills and Far Away from Nightwish. It _is _brilliant song, no matter what you say.  
  
Thanks to Tigergurlz14 (brilliant idea, I'll squeeze it in somewhere), JamieBell, aizan19, Ms.L.P.Weasly (Kill Ron? You are kidding me, right? He stays!), Ms.L.P.Weasly, Gryphonmistress, does it really matter (the plot will be moving in this story. Not moving, moving, mind, but it will move faster), MsMissProngs, BrownPryde, The Vampire Story Hunter, Beast Trainer, Ahlam, harry-potter-luva14, maria, ferrit (hehe, thanks) for reviewing.  
  
P.S. Thanks to JamieBell, Alaskenchick, BrownPryde (you're right!), Carmel March, JamieBell and nameless (er..this wasn't James grins mischievously) for reviewing my two other stories, Stolen Kiss and Blindfolded.

* * *

**20th of August**  
  
**My Room**  
  
_12:01 PM_  
  
Can you believe that I actually fainted? I really didn't feel good and did you know that Harry had come to get me for our (very late, mind) lunch and he caught me just before I hit the ground? Brilliant, huh?  
  
He and dad brought me to my room, lowered me on my bed and then they took my temperature and it turns out that I have the flu, so it wasn't the cookies that made me throw up. Mum started laughing really hard when I told her this and she stroked my hair murmuring things like 'my poor Ginny', which made me look like a complete idiot in front of Harry.  
  
Ron told me that Harry had been worried sick. Ever since I fainted, he has been sitting near my bed, waiting for me to wake up. When I did, he smiled broadly at me and hugged me.

* * *

_12:02 PM_  
  
Harry Potter hugged me.

* * *

_12:03 PM_  
  
**Wow.****

* * *

**_12:04 PM_  
  
He smelled like chocolate frogs.

* * *

_12:05 PM_  
  
Mhm...and now my nightshirt smells like chocolate.

* * *

_12:10 PM_  
  
I'm never washing it again.  
  
_Ever._  
  
I don't care if it's dirty, I'm going to frame it and hang it above my bed.

* * *

_12:15 PM_  
  
Maybe my crush on Harry hasn't died out.  
  
Oh _no_! What if I still like him?

* * *

_12:25 PM_  
  
Bad Ginny, **bad** Ginny. You know that Harry Potter will never like you.

* * *

_12:30 PM_  
  
Sigh.

* * *

_12:35 PM_  
  
Well, anyway, because I'm sick, Hermione has to stay in Ron's room. You should have seen his face! It first was utter shock, then his ears went completely red, and then he sort of squeaked something that sounded like 'meep' and he sat there, spluttering, for at least twenty minutes, until Harry had the sense to elbow him in the ribs.  
  
And Hermione. She turned so pale, it was unnatural. I mean, it's just a room. For Merlin's sake, we're not asking them to get married. Harry was watching them with interest and trying to hide his smirk, before he just gave up and started laughing.

* * *

_12:40 PM_  
  
It was good to have him laugh for a bit. He hasn't laughed in ages, well, not since the firepole-golden-thingy-on-my-foot-incident, anyway.

* * *

_12:45 PM_  
  
He looks so handsome when he smiles.

* * *

_12:54 PM_  
  
5. Throw a toaster at Lucius (Liucious? Lucuis? Whoever thought up his name has an unhealthy obsession with ancient names) Malfoy and say 'Tag! You're It!'

* * *

_12:55 PM_  
  
6. Transform myself into a StayPlation, fail to work, and get thrown out of the window by Harry's overly fat cousin Dudley.

* * *

_12:56 PM_  
  
7. Get an evil older student to place my name into a flaming goblet which makes me enter a dangerous competition illegally, and make sure the first task requires me flying against a dragon. If mum hasn't fried me already for getting in it, mind you.

* * *

_13:00 AM_

Anyway, mum says that I'm going to be better by tomorrow, and then we can go to Diagon Alley to buy our school supplies. Fred and George handed out letters this morning. Can you guess?

* * *

_13:05 AM_

__  
I've been made prefect! Along with Ron (who looked like he would rather have swallowed a whole box of Cockroach Crusters) and Hermione (who looked really glad). I was silently preparing for a Harry-burst-out, but he was staring in awe at his parchment. Ron couldn't take it any longer and ripped the letter out of Harry's hands to read it out loud.

* * *

_13:07 AM_  
  
Can you believe that Harry got six 'Outstandings' for Transfiguration, Defence Against The Dark Arts, Care of Magical Creatures, Potions, Divination (he laughed really hard when Ron read that) and Charms, and all 'Exceeds Expectations' on all his other subjects.

* * *

_13:40 AM_  
  
Hello?! An Outstanding at _Potions_?  
  
_Potions_?  
  
You know, the subject Potions? The subject given by a greasy haired git that loathes Harry?

* * *

_14:00 AM_

__  
Hermione told me that the teachers don't supervise the exams. Apparently, a lot of witches and wizards from the Ministry do so. Which makes more it scarier, actually.

* * *

_14:20 AM_  
  
Hermione, as nobody would have guessed, got about eleven 'Outstanding' O.W.L.'s (that girl is definitely too smart) and Ron got five 'Outstandings', on almost all of the subjects Harry did too. He failed Divination, though. Mum was ecstatic to find out that I had become a Prefect alongside Hermione and Ron, so she promised she would buy me a present for becoming one.

* * *

_14:35 AM_  
  
Mum asked me if I wanted to have an animal, but I'm not one for pets. We used to have a cat, but it died. Then we got another one, but it got ran over by the Knight Bus. After much persuading I finally got mum to buy me another, but it got ran over by a muggle car.

* * *

_14:38 AM_  
Stupid cats.

* * *

_14:45 AM_  
  
No, what am I saying? I love cats! They are adorable pretty fluffy little balls of fur!

* * *

_14:48 AM_  
  
Gods, now I'm sounding like that woman from Harry's street, Mrs. Figg. She has the hugest obsession for cats.

* * *

_15:00 AM_  
  
Hermione is coming up to talk to me, and afterwards we'll have dinner, so I guess this is it for today.

* * *

_15:01 AM_  
Wow. I have actually written a serious diary entry. I'm trying to fight the smile upon my face.

* * *

_15:02 AM_  
  
I failed. I don't care. Well, I'll talk to you later!

* * *


	6. Of Idiotic Brothers and Hogwarts: A Hist...

**Diary of a Red Head**

**Author's Note**: Alright, sorry for my lack of updating. My father had decided to renovate our house for the summer, and so I have to deal with waking up at eight every sodding morning while I got to bed at..well..let's just keep in on late. I'd like to see you endure clanging, banging, slamming, hammering and what not. Honestly.

Thanks to squirrel-bladder4, daydreamer-4-life, Lady Pure (thanks for pointing that out!), JamieBell, BrownPryde, MsMissProngs (I knew I would mess up somehow), The Vampire Story Hunter, does it really matter (anonymous) (Yes, it's one of those things. The witch who examined Harry thought he had a good Inner-Eye), Beast Trainer, aizan19, milky way bar, ferrit (Yes! Bow to me! Bwhahahaha..right. Sorry. It's all the cookies fault, you know) and Ellie (anonymous) for reviewing. I was staring at my computer in shock..lovely to know, right?

Also, a thank you is in place for Poppy P (Quite correct you are, dear) and Emma-Lee14 for reviewing Stolen Kiss and Emma-Lee14 (thank you..but you were wrong about that!) again for reviewing Dwelling, my songfiction. I'm actually surprised that nobody has guessed on whom it's about yet. I'll promise to award an award to anybody who guesses right!

And, of course, thanks to **Gryphonmistress** for being my brilliant beta-reader - you rock!

P.S. This is fitting:

_Can't you see me here, how can you deny?_

P.P.S. Guess from which song the above line is. With that that said, read on.

* * *

**21st of August**

****

**My Room**

_9:00 AM___

I've just awoken to mum's screaming. _Now_ what does she want?

* * *

_9:01 AM___

Mum wants us to 'get downstairs immediately' before she 'hexes our broomsticks' so we can't play 'that revolting thing you call sport' anymore. Knowing Mum, she's probably already pointing her wand at the broomstick cupboard anyway...

Right.

Better hurry down.

* * *

_9:45 AM___

Just writing a quick note to say that we'll be going to Diagon Alley to buy our school supplies, so I won't be writing back most of the morning and afternoon.

So, er..yeah. Goodbye.

* * *

_9:46 AM___

Right, I had forgotten that that word doesn't exist for you, so I'll just cram you under my desk.

* * *

_3:00 PM___

I can't believe this is happening! This is just so - _ugh_.

* * *

_3:01 PM___

Are you with me in murdering Fred and George? I'll make sure you are. Right now, I'm fighting the urge to go to their room and rip each and every one of their sodding strands of red Weasley hair out.

* * *

_3:05 PM___

Okay. Calm Ginny. Breath in, breath out...

* * *

_3:06 PM___

Ugh..St. Mungo's pregnancy training.

Mum just _had_ to tell us about that last year.

* * *

_3:10 PM___

Alright, I'll tell. But you have to swear to me that this won't leave your pages, or else you might find yourself crammed somewhere you really don't want to be, understood?

* * *

_3:11 PM___

Right. So after I wrote you that note, I headed downstairs. Mum made us go with Floo Powder, and to prevent Harry from doing something wrong, she pushed me in there with him. I opened my mouth to protest, but then she threw the Floo Powder in and I swallowed a whole lot of ashes, resulting in the fact that I couldn't speak properly. And, you know Harry. He'll jumble up those words, since it's only his third time traveling with Floo Powder, so it came as no surprise to me that we landed ourselves in the depths of Knockturn Alley.

Harry told me not to panic, because he had been here before. A black witch, with filthy robes and equally dirty teeth came sauntering up to us, saying 'Well, well, dears, can't find your way about? Not to worry, I'll gladly take you off to Ordigen. A healthy couple of kinds like you two are sure to fetch me twenty galleons, maybe a bit more...'

I whimpered and grabbed Harry's arm, squeezing it tightly. And then, will you believe, when we had stammered something to the woman and quickly ran away, Fred and George jumped out of a side alley in front of us and loudly yelled 'BOO!'

I don't believe I had ever been so frightened and yet so angry in my whole life. I slapped both of them hard across the cheek ('Oy, woman! What was that for?') and stomped off, leaving them behind with Harry.

Dad, who had come with us, tried very hard not to laugh at the sight of us, which only made me more angry. Harry was still blankly looking at the twins, a confused look on his face. Mum didn't know, because she was just recovering from having a nervous breakdown because we weren't at Flourish and Blotts, where we had agreed to meet.

* * *

_3:15 PM___

I'm just waving my hand around, I'm having a cramp from writing so much.

And don't look like that.

Evil Tom minion.

Hah! You can't deny it, because you're a diary, and diaries don't talk.

Right.

Nevermind that.

* * *

3:20 PM

I hauled Hermione over and we did most of the shopping alone, with the occasional running into Mum, Ron and Harry ('I _don't_ need robes with pink frills, Mum!') at Madam Malkin's. I also bought Hermione a gift for her birthday, I'm sure she'll like it. It's not a book, for once.

* * *

_3:21 PM___

8. Say to Voldemort that the name Death Eater is a bad name. Hint subtly towards the fact that 'Fluffy Bunnies' might be a better one.

* * *

_3:22 PM___

9. Hand in every Potion's assignment on pink, vanilla scented parchment, and make sure that there are doodles of 'Snape Minerva' in every corner.

* * *

_3:23 PM___

10. Nick Malfoy's trademark smirk and make sure he notices it.

* * *

_3:24 PM___

I think Hermione's coming.

Must hide you...

* * *

**Living Room**

**Behind the Couch**

_3:45 PM___

Don't – alright, fine - Hermione's making me read _Hogwarts: A History_. What would you do?

* * *

_3:46 PM___

Oh, look, there's a crinkle in this couch-

* * *

_3:47 PM___

Whoops. If you ever have a couch with a crinkle in it, keep your fingers away from it – it will make it worse, believe me.

* * *

_3:50 PM___

Hah. This is an excellent hiding place. Nobody will look for me here!

* * *

_3:51 PM___

Oh, Harry's walking over here.

* * *

_4:00 PM___

'Ginny?' I yanked Harry down by his jeans, which made him fall ungracefully on his backside.

'What do you think-' he begun, but I quickly placed my finger on top of his lips and hissed 'Sssst!'

Right at that moment, Hermione entered the living room.

'Ginny?' she asked, her voice suspicious.

I held perfectly still, not removing my finger from Harry's (soft..pink..velvety...Stop Ginny!) lips and waited for her to leave. Finally, she left, muttering about 'Ron..find..broom..together..outside..' which sounded quite nasty. If you thought about it.

I removed my finger from Harry's lips and I looked away. Harry was trying to make something of the situation, I could tell, because he was struggling for something to say.

'Hermione is making me read _Hogwarts: A History_,' said I, matter-of-factly.

He stared at me. 'That's why you are hiding behind a couch?'

'Obviously.'

He looked slightly startled for a moment, then the corners of his mouth begun to twitch. I, sensing danger, said 'Don't!' and before I rightly processed what I was doing, I flung myself at him, placing my lips on his.

* * *

_4:05 PM___

I can't believe I did that, it was so embarrassing. He didn't even respond. I pulled away, blushing and ran out of the living room.

I-

* * *

Ginny looked at the words she had just finished writing and put her quill down, her hands trembling. She stood up quickly, knocking her chair backwards. She seated herself near the wall, and placed her head in her hands.

And silently, one by one, silver tears trickled down her cheeks and splashed soundlessly onto the midnight blue carpet, creating a dark spot in it that grew progressively bigger as she cried.


	7. Of Laundry Baskets and Teddybears

**Diary of a Red Head**

* * *

**22nd of August**

**My Room**

_9:00 AM_

I always seem to wake up at nine! I don't want to wake up at nine. I want to wake up at ten, because that's an even number, but my body is protesting!

Sigh.

Nevermind.

* * *

_9:02 AM_

Breakfast…ah…the smell that drifts upstairs is always so intoxicating.

* * *

_9:03 AM_

I mean that in a way of that it's nice, you know. It's not toxic or anything - you won't die if you smell mum's bacon sandwiches.

* * *

_10:00 AM_

Eeep! These things always happen to me – I don't want them to happen anymore. Neurgh.

I'll tell you what happened right after I finish yelling at Fred. He stole my teddy bear!

* * *

_10:04 AM_

Right. So, I woke up at nine (still have to figure out a way to stop me from getting up at nine) and I walked downstairs.

'Good morning Hermione, dear,' said the voice of my mum, drifting through the kitchen door.

'Good morning, Mrs. Weasley,' replied Hermione politely.

I rolled my eyes and jumped off the last three steps.

'Harry, oju pu arge Quiddithj?' said the voice of Ron, clearly his mouth full of whatever he was eating. Somebody laughed while mum scolded Ron for being so impolite.

I froze in my steps. Surely, that wouldn't mean?

'Of course, I'll get my broom from upstairs,' replied Harry, and I heard footsteps.

As if time had suddenly been slowed down by a Freezing Charm, I saw the doorknob twist and I panicked, so I did the first thing that came to mind. Which was hiding in the linen closet under the stairs. I bolted for the door, and threw myself in. Quite literally. I was lying ungracefully in a pile of laundry, my backside stuck in the basket.

Just when I thought I was safe, the doorknob twisted and Harry looked in.

'Ginny? What are you doing in a linnencloset?'

Damn him.

'I-I-folding laundry!' I said hastily, getting up from my position on the floor. I grabbed the nearest tablecloth and begun to fold it.

'Why?' he asked, stepping into the closet. The door clicked shut behind him.

Maybe I should consider making a sign float above my head reading 'I'm avoiding you!'. Maybe that way, it would be a bit more clear to him.

Probably not.

'Honestly, Harry, that's none of your concern,' I huffed, placing the badly folded tablecloth inside the basket and grabbing another one.

'Oh, because you love to sit in linnenclosets?' he said, sarcastically.

'Yes,' I snapped, narrowing my eyes and placing the tablecloth away. 'As a matter of fact, I love it. It helps get rid of stupid feelings and angry thoughts. You should try it too,' I said coldly, remembering the previous summer.

Hah, take _that_ Potter.

* * *

_10:10 AM_

Hand. Cramp. Ouch.

_Oh, you mighty wizard, _

_Why don't you put a spell on my heart_

_Just one smile of you and I'm lying apart, _

_Take me for a ride on your broo-hoo-hoom_

_And together we'll go boo-hoo-hoom, _

_Spell on my Heart, _

_I'm lying apart, _

_Spell on my heart, _

_You've taken your pa-ha-rt,_

_Spell on my Heart, _

_Spell on My Heart-_What?

I love Spell on My Heart.

Eurgh. EVIL. _Tommie_.

You want to read the story right?

* * *

_10:15 AM_

I patted the tablecloths and started to march past him, wanting to make one of those dramatic exits. Apparently, none of that was going to happen, because I heard voices outside of the closet.

'Do you reckon Mum will notice?'

Oh no. Oh no. Oh. No. No. Nononononononononono – Fred! He's coming in here! And he's going to find me and Harry! Together!

Uh oh.

I grabbed Harry's arm and I dragged him behind an open closet full of clothes and stuff.

* * *

_10:20 AM_

We have those closets that are attached to the wall, you know, with shelves, but without a door.

* * *

_10:21 AM_

……

* * *

_10:22 AM_

Right, I'll stick to the story.

* * *

_10:23 AM_

'Don't move!' I said to Harry. Well, it was more like hissing.

Right.

Story.

The door opened and Fred stepped in, followed by George.

'Odd,' I heard Fred mutter. You see, we have this really weird light charm. The door senses when somebody enters and leaves, and the light goes on and off accordingly. Because neither Harry and I left, the light was on when they entered.

They looked around curiously, and finally, somebody whom I think was Fred marched over to the closet we were lurking behind, and he grabbed something from the above shelf. 'Oi, Fred, this one's perfect!' Okay, my mistake, the one standing with us was George. I'd like to see you try remembering who is who with identical twins. Honestly.

George smirked and together, they walked out of the door. There was a loud crack and the light went off. Brilliant. Two people had entered and two people had left, so that ruddy door thought there was nobody inside.

I swore loudly and stumbled over to the door to prod it. Of course, it's a bit old, and when you prod at it the right way, the light goes on and off. Fred and George got into a lot of trouble when they found that out, because mum was the one inside the closet at the moment.

Anyway, the light went on and I turned around. I wanted to tell Harry it was safe, and that he could come out. Apparently, the laundry basket on the floor had another idea. I tripped over it, sending a lot of laundry everywhere. Harry came from behind the closet to see who was making that racket, and because he just had to come forward, I toppled onto him. I knocked him over as well, and he circled his arms around my waist to keep me from falling. The skin there tingled greatly and a large table cloth landed upon us and trapped us inside of it.

* * *

_10:35 AM_

What do you mean, _romantic_? It was horrible! Despicable! Diserable!

* * *

_10:36 AM_

And that last word is not meant as in diserable, as in desire, but as in diserable meaning horrible. There was nothing desirable about that. Honestly.

* * *

_10:38 AM_

He grinned at me boyishly, but I only glared in return.

'Get off me!' I snapped, trying to wriggle myself out of his grasp.

'Er..Ginny?' he asked, his voice soft and oddly high at the end. I would have laughed, but I contained myself.

'What Harry?'

'You can stop moving,' he said. His grip faltered a little.

'Stop moving?' I questioned. Oh. _Oh. _Whoops. Weasley blush.

'Sorry,' I said, owlishly.

'That's okay.'

'Can you let me go now?'

'No,' he replied simply.

'What do you mean, no?' I replied, getting angry.

'We need to talk.'

'What do you suppose we've been doing for the last five minutes, Harry? Drinking tea?' I said, annoyed.

'No, I meant talking about what happened yesterday.'

'Right,' I said, after a while. I broke his grip around my waist and stood up, taking the tablecloth with me. I shook it off my head. 'I don't want to talk about that.'

'But-' he begun, but I shook my head again.

'No, Harry, it's alright, I understand.'

I didn't intend on my voice sounding so bitter, but it did. I was ready to smack myself.

'I should go,' I said softly. With a few strides, I was near the door. I opened it and stepped outside. My eyes squinted slightly at the light, but after a couple of seconds, they were alright. I walked into the kitchen and found everybody was already gone.

* * *

_10:40 AM_

I made myself some toast, and I started eating. When I finished, I took my plate to the sink and started scrubbing it. I heard the door close and my back stiffened, but I continued to dry the plate, ignoring Harry.

I sighed in relief when I heard the kitchen door slam shut and I trudged upstairs quietly.

* * *

_10:50 AM_

I can't believe that has happened. I mean, he was all so boyish and handsome and cute and he made me fall in love with him all over again and-

* * *

_10:51 AM_

Wait.

Oh. Bloody. Sodding. Hell.

* * *

_10:52 AM_

I'm back in love with Harry Potter.

Great, just _great_.

* * *

_11:00 AM_

I don't want to eat lunch with him ever again. I'll lock myself up in my room and I'll be one of those persons who live alone and never talk to somebody. Then I can go embarrass myself in peace.

* * *

_11:03 AM_

They are called Hermans, right?

* * *

_11:13 AM_

Or Hergrims…or was it Hergits?

* * *

_11:25 AM_

I am surprised you aren't laughing so hard that you shrivel up and disappear.

Do you even have a voice?

* * *

_11:35 AM_

Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

* * *

_11:45 AM_

I was prodding you, murmuring something along the lines of 'Do you talk?' and then my idiotic brother just had to come and say 'Of course!'

I was scared out of my wits and jumped so high into the air that I bumped my head against my ceiling.

And Fred was _laughing_.

* * *

_12:00 PM_

I am highly satisfied. I whacked my brother over the head with the heaviest book I could find, and it was called 'How to Enchant the Enchanted'. It's a ridiculous title if you ask me - probably one of Hermione's - and I continued to bash him over the head with it calling him foul names and such, until mum called us for lunch. I dropped the book onto Fred's toe ('Merlin, Ginny, what are you trying to do, kill me?') and I skipped down the stairs happily.

* * *

_12:50 PM_

Hermione had the good sense to shove the butter dish away when I was finding my seat, because the only seat available was the one right across from Harry.

I grimaced and started to butter my toast. My mum raved about me becoming a Prefect and that she wanted to get me a gift. Oh, I had forgotten all about that.

Oh, no, and it comes with duties and patrols and such.

And I have to tell snogging couples to stop.

Hermione once told me that she caught Goyle and Parkinson snogging, and she said that it was the most revolting thing she had ever seen.

* * *

_12:51 PM_

Ew…

Must get rid of those bad, bad, bad images in my head.

* * *

_12:52 PM_

Banning images from my head isn't that successful. Argh.

* * *

_12:58 PM_

Oh, Hermione's is making me write my Potions essay right now. She's _evil_, I tell you.

* * *

_3:00 PM_

I'm finished with my Potions essay, yay! It even is a foot longer then expected, because Hermione kept on telling me really useful stuff she read about that complex potion and I just…wrote it down.

* * *

_3:02 PM_

Heh. My essay is better then Ron's is, I just found his in his room. He got a 'D', which is bad. Right?

* * *

_3:05 PM_

I asked Hermione if a 'D' was alright, and she went bonkers. She got a really weird glint in her eye and she asked 'Who got a Dreadful?'

I faltered upon seeing her gaze and I hastily tried to stuff the essay in my back pocket, but she saw and she snatched it out of my hand.

'Ronald Weasley!' she bellowed.

I winced. Poor Ron, he was in trouble.

And if he ever finds out who told Hermione about this, I'm in _serious_ trouble.

* * *

_3:10 PM_

Think, think, think, think.

Aha! Bathroom!

* * *

_3:20 PM_

Alrighty, cross the bathroom off my list because there was a naked George in there who was singing something that sounded oddly like 'Let's get it on'.

* * *

_3:21 PM_

Wait.

How does George know about that?!

* * *

_3:45 PM_

Ron's in for it. Definitely. Where is his broom? I'm going to snap it in two and I'm going to splinter the pieces and throw them into the Hogwart's Lake so that the Giant Squid can eat them!

Ouch.

My head hurts like hell.

I don't think that bump in the head is helping either.

I'll just go to sleep…

* * *

**Author's Note: **All my thank you's are coming, kindly sorted out on names. It was fun to do. The sorting. I mean…I'll just shut up now.

**gallandro-83**: Thanks. Why do people always come up with these brilliant pennames? I'm having a major I'm-feeling-sorry-for-myself feeling now.

**MsMissProngs**: I blame it on the cookies!

**JamieBell**: I know, I started to feel really bad at the end of the chapter too- meep!

**does**** it really matter**: I'm sorry. I'll go stand in the corner. I'll just send you this chapter telepathicly or something.

**Elie (anonymous)**: I'm terribly sorry for the 'L' incident, I blame it on my spelling. It decided to take a vacation you know, and it left me alone.

**MissCorker**: I ish highly flattered that I am worth a spot in your Favorites!

**dragontai**: You're getting awfully close! Is your name from Digimon? I love Digimon XD

**milky way bar**: Heh. Right. Poor Ginny. I say smack Harry!

**the ever-lovable snuffles**: Yeash. I'm terribly sorry for not updating sooner, I made an extra long chapter!

**BrownPryde**: -hughs- Good idea, see if I can add that somewhere

**Skittish**: Yay, yay, yay! I shall!

**Aunt Marge**: It's the bomb? What's a bomb? It's probably a muggle thing, right? Anyway, thanks for reviewing!

My hands are aching very badly now. Oh, to the girl who gave me the idea of the dessert (spelt backwards thingy) – I'll use it in the next chapter, or the one after that! Thanks for the idea! If you want to submit an idea also, you can leave it in your review. I'll promise more '101 Ways To Kill Myself' in the next chapter, it just didn't fit in this one, sorry!

P.S. One last thing: The song is called _Private Emotion_, and it's sung by Ricky Martin and a woman named Meya. That song is dazzling, so you've got to search it on google to listen to it, as I'm doing now!

And, last but not least, thank you to Gryphonmistress (Ingrid) for being my lovely beta and giving me lots of suggestions for this chapter!


	8. Of Ink and Big Glowy Labels

**Diary of a Red Head**

* * *

**23rd of August**

**My Room**

_10:00 AM_

I am doing my homework.

* * *

_10:01 AM_

Alright, maybe I'm not. Maybe I'm writing to you.

* * *

_10:02 AM_

It's none of your business anyway.

Stupidhead.

* * *

_10:03 AM_

Right. I should really start on my homework.

* * *

_10:04 AM_

I am bored.

* * *

_10:05 AM_

Homework, Ginny. Concentrate.

* * *

_10:06 AM_

Oh, Bloody Hell!

* * *

_10:07 AM_

Do you know what happened? Hang on a second; I'm trying to find another quill.

* * *

_10:11 AM_

Found it. Alright. Mum gave me a really expensive pack of Sugar Quills for Christmas, and I had taken one out and I had put it next to my homework. But, I forgot that next to my homework was also my normal quill. I picked one absent-mindly to chew on, but you can imagine that I picked the _wrong _one.

Now my face and hands are all covered in ink. Brilliant, just brilliant.

* * *

_10:12 AM_

I even taste ink in my mouth.

* * *

_10:13 AM_

Why me?

* * *

_10:14 AM_

I'm going to check how bad it is.

* * *

_10:15 AM_

That is, I'm going to check how bad it is _after _I muster up enough courage to go to the bathroom.

* * *

_10:16 AM_

What?

* * *

_10:17 AM_

Somebody could be in the hall, you know.

* * *

_10:18 AM_

Alright, alright! I'll go!

* * *

_10:20 AM_

Oh, no it's horrible! I met Fred and George on my way out of the bathroom.

* * *

_10:21 AM_

Well, I don't think that they will be able to use their noses for a while, but that is completely and utterly their own fault.

* * *

_10:22 AM_

I mean, honestly, it's not very comforting if you make comments like 'That – laugh – is the – laugh – most funniest – laugh – thing I – laugh – have ever – laugh –seen!' when your little sister is having a fit because she got ink smudged all over her face.

* * *

_10:24 AM_

You'd slam a door in their face too, right?

* * *

_10:26 AM_

Thanks. Really comforting. Oh, let's just ignore little Ginny because she's _not here!_

* * *

_10:30 AM_

Well, because said person that is not here is not missed anyway, said person is going to the bathroom to clean her face!

* * *

_10:34 AM_

Said person is back from the bathroom. She is holding a not-so-white-white cloth in her hand which is a bit smudged with ink, but said person hasn't gotten the ink of her face and said person on top of that, is feeling guilty because she has to go to mum to tell her that said person ruined her cloth.

* * *

_10:36 AM_

I'm quitting the said person stuff. It's even annoying me, and I wrote it for goodness' sake.

* * *

_10:38 AM_

That's it! I'm a genius! I'll just go to Mum to ask her if she can remove the ink!

* * *

_10:45 AM_

Somebody up there hates me. Really. I came downstairs, looking for mum. I entered the kitchen expecting her to be there, but she wasn't.

'Mum?' I called out softly, looking around.

'What is it Ginny?' said my mum.

I followed the sound and I came out in the living room. There was my mum, sitting by herself.

'Well, as you can see I've-,' I started, but I broke off.

Harry was sitting in the chair across from my mother.

And he saw me.

With smudged ink over my face.

* * *

_10:50 AM_

So, I did what any other fifteen year old would do. I ran up the stairs. Screaming hysterically.

* * *

_10:51 AM_

Now Harry probably thinks that I smudge ink all over my face, come downstairs to call out for my mum, enter the living room and then run up the stairs in a hurry all the while screaming my head off.

* * *

_10:52 AM_

My life is so wonderful.

* * *

_10:53 AM_

Gods, I'm stressed. Really.

* * *

_10:54 AM_

Hey! Did you know that stressed spells desserts backwards? I never really noticed that before! How cool!

* * *

_10:55 AM_

Don't. Look. At. Me. Like. That.

Thanks.

* * *

_11:00 AM_

I'm going to take a shower. I need to get this ruddy ink off.

* * *

_11:15 AM_

I just came back from my shower. And I'm pissed off.

I mean really, pissed off.

There is a label on the ground of our shower and it reads, in glowy black letters, 'Fred'.

* * *

_11:16 AM_

Why one earth does it read 'Fred' anyway?

* * *

_11:17 AM_

Personally, I think that 'Ginny' would be much and much better.

* * *

_11:18 AM_

Maybe I can change it to Ginny magically...

* * *

_11:19 AM_

Well, that would be a problem for the person who made the shower.

What if he was named Fred?

He'd have to change his name to Ginny.

* * *

_11:21 AM_

Too bad for him then.

* * *

_11:30 AM_

I'll go ask Ron what he thinks about the nameplate thingy.

* * *

_12:00 PM_

Bad, bad, bad, bad, BAD Ginny!

By Merlin, I'm officially going to lock myself up in my room and I'll never come out again!

* * *

_12:02 PM_

You'd do that too.

* * *

_12:04 PM_

Oh, alright! I'll tell! Stupid, evil, diaries...

* * *

_12:05 PM_

I went to Ron's room. And the door was open. I, being the curious Ginny that I am, was curious. So I stepped inside.

At first, I saw Ron pressing something against a wall. I assumed it was Pig or some sort of poster he'd have to tape to the wall, but when I stepped closer I saw that it was a person.

A person with bushy brown hair at that.

And the person with the bushy brown hair and my brother were doing things that you'd rather not see.

* * *

_12:07 PM_

Not that way, you git. I mean that they were kissing. But still, that is something you'd rather not see.

* * *

_12:08 AM_

You imagine your brother who you've lived with practically your whole life snogging the living daylights out of your best friend!

* * *

_12:09 PM_

Exactly.

* * *

_12:10 PM_

'Why, hello Hermione,' I said.

It was really funny. Ron jumped away from the wall as if it had burned him. And his ears turned red. And Hermione turned beet-red.

'Er-Ginny! We were just-' she started, in a really high-pitched voice.

'You – and – him,' I said, pointing at the two of them. Then I burst out laughing.

Ron was shouting something that sounded like 'privacy' and Hermione was mumbling non-stop about what they had to do now, and that her mother would never approve, which got Ron in a fit, which got Hermione angry, and they were fighting again.

Sensing this was a really good time to leave, I slowly backed away. I felt my back collide with something solid.

I gulped.

Luckily, it was only Harry.

I grabbed his shirt and I dragged him outside.

How I managed that, I'll never know. We were walking backwards. But still. I managed.

'Why are they fighting?' asked Harry, once we stopped moving.

* * *

_12:12 PM_

Alright, that last sentence sounded really dirty.

* * *

_12:14 PM_

Though I wouldn't mind moving with Harry.

* * *

_12:15 PM_

Note to self: bad Ginny. Stick your head between the oven doors or something.

* * *

_12:17 PM_

Or smudge ink all over your face and go downstairs to face the love of your life.

* * *

_12:19 PM_

Anyway, so I raised an eyebrow at him.

'Oh, they were kissing,' I said.

He stared.

'They-they-what?' he spluttered.

* * *

_12:20 PM_

And that's all you get to hear. I'm serious. I am **not **writing down what happened next.

* * *

_12:21 PM_

Still not.

* * *

_12:22 PM_

No.

* * *

_12:23 PM_

You'll get more out of a wall then out of me.

* * *

_12:24 PM_

Oh, alright! I'll tell!

* * *

_12:25 PM_

I threw my hands up.

* * *

_12:26 PM_

I had a towel on.

* * *

_12:27 PM_

I flashed Harry.

* * *

_12:28 PM_

Oh, Merlin.

* * *

_12:30 PM_

Hey, what's that tapping noise?

* * *

_12:31 PM_

Oh, look! It's such a pretty owl!

* * *

_12:32 PM_

Hang on, who'd be writing to me?

* * *

_12:39 PM_

_Dear Ginny,_

_Look, I'm really sorry for what happened. Ron once told me that you fancied Harry ever since you were little, and when Ron read that part of your diary (it was your diary, wasn't it?) I sort of flipped._

_I guess I just acted a little rational, and I shouldn't have done that. I miss you, Gin-Gin. I hope you still want to be my girlfriend._

_Sincerely sorry,_

_Dean_

* * *

_12:41 PM_

And he sent twelve white roses with it as well.

* * *

_12:42 PM_

Aw … how sweet of him.

* * *

_12:43 PM_

_'Ron told me you fancied Harry ever since you were little'_

What the bloody hell?

* * *

_12:45 PM_

Alright. Fine. Maybe I like Harry.

* * *

_12:46 PM_

But I like Dean as well.

* * *

_12:50 PM_

Do I?

* * *

_12:51 PM_

...

* * *

_12:55 AM_

I mean, he was my boyfriend. I _have _to like him.

* * *

_12:56 AM_

Well, I sort of forgot about the whole use-other-guys-to-get-over-Harry project, or U.O.G.T.G.O.H.

* * *

_12:57 AM_

So what in the name of Merlin am I going to do with Dean and Harry?

* * *

_12:58 AM_

Say it, I'm doomed.

* * *

**Author's Note: **-does dance on 'Spell on my Heart'- Ha-HA! You thought I quit, didn't you? Well, guess again! I came back to spite you all! -cackles insanely-

Alright.

Maybe I didn't.

Maybe I wanted a break.

Oh, shut up.

I'm not talking to you.

I'm going to talk to my nice reviewers :)

Ah. Snowy says thank you to:** Ehlonna**, **Secretly Smiling **(2x!), **Desi-Siriuslovesyou **(2x!), **ShortyFaillace, BrownPryde, MsMissProngs, milky way bar, Swishy Willow Wand, Luna Lovegood2, skittish** (oh, oh, oh, poor you! I'll see what I can make Ginny do...), **Desi-Siriuslovesyou** (4x!), **The Sporkinator** (anonymous) (Well, then you're going to love me now! I think...), **Raiining** (2x!), **Elie (anonymous)** (Aww! Kuddos!), **Raiining** (4x), **Shaw Skunk Redemptshoon (anonymous) **(I know, I know, the first chapters were a bit odd, I still have to find some time (or somebody, -hint hint-) to reverse them), **the ever-lovable snuffles, JamieBell, GinnyWood** (Yes, it's Ginevra – go to JKR's official site. Loads of stuff there), **mary-v, Junius** (2x) (Break. Not quit. Don't like quitting**), Aunt Marge, Hex21, libyanauthor. Misteria Evans** (-grins owlishly- you review made me laugh really hard), **milky way bar, mary-v, lizzie5555555 **(Aha! Acknowledgement!), **chica91, Amanda (anonymous)** (Gods, you're scaring me. Honestly. I think I will have to permanently hide in my closet or something), **Eve S (anonymous), the ever-lovable snuffles, Daydreamer39, Jade Summers, aizan19, Secretly Smiling, MsMissProngs, Dude Ranch** (LMAO! Santa forgives indeed...), **Ms.L., da (anonymous), Zayne **(I feel sorry for you. Really. You should consider throwing things at them. Always works for me) (2x!), **Carmel March, Kat (anonymous), Emma Watson (anonymous), Desi-Siriuslovesyou** (Yes, a guinea pig would be nice!) and **eruve tinwen** for threatening to murder me and send me -I mean- for reviewing.

P.S. A thank you to my bestest beta ever; Ingrid!


	9. Of Evil Closets and Secret Hideout's

**Diary of a Red Head**

**24th of August**

****

**My Room**

_8:01 AM_

Morning! I'm really happy because –

…

Hang on.

* * *

_8:02 AM_

Alright. This is seriously scary. Seriously.

Who am I kidding? This is bloody terrifying!

* * *

_8:03 AM_

I am trying to think of a reason why my bed could be completely covered in blood, which it is now.

* * *

_8:04 AM_

AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGHHHHH!

* * *

_8:05 AM_

Blood. Bed. Feathers. Me.

* * *

_8:06 AM_

AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGHHHHH!

* * *

_8:07 AM_

Okay. Breathe Ginny, breathe calmly. There has to be a logical reason to why your bed is covered in blood and feathers.

* * *

_8:08 AM_

No there isn't.

* * *

_8:09 AM_

Unless Voldemort sneaked into my room and killed Pig on my bed, only to hide in my closet and jump on me when I try to dress.

* * *

**Safe Hideout**

_8:11 AM_

What?

* * *

_8:12 AM_

What would _you _do when there was a mad mass murderer in your closet who tried to blame the execution of your brother's owl on you?!

* * *

_8:13 AM_

Well, I don't really know if he killed Pig.

* * *

_8:14 AM_

Or if he is hiding in my closet, come to that.

* * *

_8:15 AM_

But still. I won't take chances.

* * *

_8:16 AM_

Besides,the bathroom is the only room in the whole house that can be locked.

* * *

_8:17 AM_

I should really need to talk with my parents about that. It is time that I get a lock on my door.

* * *

_8:18 AM_

I have a lock on my door.

* * *

_8:19 AM_

I forgot.

* * *

_8:20 AM_

Since when do I have a lock on my room?

* * *

_8:21 AM_

Oh, right. Since somebody, who won't be named but whose name begins with H and ends with arry, barged into my room and saw me in my knickers.

* * *

_8:22 AM_

My favorite ones too! You know the nice red one with the pretty gold lightning bolts! Do you even know how embarrassing that is?

* * *

_8:24 AM_

Of course you don't. You're a _diary_.

* * *

_8:25 AM_

Well, I came to think of you as a real person lately. You share all my thoughts.

* * *

_8:35 AM_

Barking. Maybe I can convince mum to call St. Mungo's.

* * *

_8:36 AM_

I think Fred and George are more likely to be put in there, though.

* * *

_8:37 AM_

Of course!

* * *

_8:40 AM_

Fred and George put blood and feathers all over me! Because they discovered that I showed their baby pictures to Katie and Angelina!

* * *

_8:41 AM_

Oh, they are going to get it. No more Ms. Nice Ginevra, oh no! I keel them!

* * *

_8:43 AM_

DO YOU SEE WHAT THEY DO TO ME?!

My spelling is suffering!

* * *

**My Room**

_8:44 AM_

Back in my room. Yes.

* * *

_8:45 AM_

Threw myself on the bed. Oh, somebody's knocking.

* * *

_8:48 AM_

They are _still_ knocking.

Somebody wants to rest here, you know.

* * *

_8:50 AM_

The bloody knocking's just stopped and I've just had a thought…

I checked out the feathers, they're just the normal ones I get in the morning, you know, when the pillow's fluffed around?

* * *

_8:51 AM_

Of course you don't, but I'll tell you what I think anyway.

* * *

_8:52 AM_

I'M DYING! I'M YOUNG AND FIFTEEN AND I'M DYING!

* * *

_8:53 AM_

They're back **again**?

Do I have a sign on my door that says 'Knock when passing' or something?

* * *

_9:00 AM_

FINE! I'll answer the door!

* * *

_9:24 AM_

Mmmm...

Harry just left.

I'll tell you what happened. And I'm not even going to put up a fight, because I really want to tell you this time.

* * *

_9:25 AM_

Actually, I don't. Go away.

* * *

_9:31 AM_

I still have a mad mass-murderer in my closet. One word to anyone else and I'll make sure **you** are his dinner.

* * *

_9:35 AM_

Right. Harry was the one knocking on my door (this time, anyway. I think the first time was George or something...).

'Ginny, your mother says that – (here, he paused) – GINNY?!'

I guess he saw the blood then.

I felt two hands grab my shoulders and Harry started to shake me. Hard. It _hurt_.

'Harry,' I said calmly trying not to disturb him further.

'She's dead, she's dead, it's my fault, she's dead, she can't be dead,' said Harry, looking slightly scary.

I put my hand on his arm and pulled his face towards mine.

'Harry, I'm alright.'

He searched my eyes as if they had swallowed his favourite broomstick and then he paused.

'You are?' said Harry, hesitantly. His grip faltered.

'Of course I am, I just had a little bit of an –'

I was cut off when I felt two warm lips pressed against mine. Two lips that tasted like chocolate cereal.

* * *

_9:40 AM_

Harry Potter kissed me. He _kissed _me.

* * *

_9:41 AM_

ME! Not mean Cho Chang, not intelligent Hermione Granger, but me! Me!

* * *

_9:42 AM_

Do you know how fantastic that is?!

* * *

_9:43 AM_

No, you don't.

* * *

_9:44 AM_

Who cares? It's fantastic! It's the best thing since Quidditch!

* * *

_9:45 AM_

I felt my knees go all wobbly and I collapsed back on the bed, him on top of me. I flushed red, but he looked perfectly fine. He smirked at me, got up and walked towards the door.

'You know Ginny, I think I really like you,' said Harry, before smirking (again) and leaving.

* * *

_9:47 AM_

Why was he smirking?

* * *

_9:48 AM_

Maybe he took smirking lessons with Malfoy.

* * *

_9:49 AM_

But the way Malfoy does it, it sort of looks scary. Like he's coming to get you when you are sleeping, all the while with a huge smirk on his face.

But the way Harry smirks it looked ... hot.

* * *

_9:50 AM_

Can smirks even look hot?

* * *

_9:51 AM_

Maybe I should go back to bed. Maybe when I wake up this is all a dream.

* * *

_9:52 AM_

A good dream.

* * *

_9:53 AM_

But why would I dream about _you_? You are not special. I should dream about Harry and Dean. You know, important people.

No. Not Dean. I hate him.

* * *

_9:54 AM_

Could you_ please_ remove yourself from my dream?

* * *

_9:55 AM_

You should listen to me, you know. I own you.

* * *

_9:56 AM_

I'm going back to bed. It's your fault. You manipulated my mind and now I am dreaming about you instead of hot Harry smirks!

* * *

_10:00 AM_

Damn you.

* * *

**Author's Note: **- gets attacked by evil looks –

Well, sorry. I was innocently taking a shower, and then this fluffy green bunny crawled out of my shampoo and hit me on the head with a giant mallet and then I got this idea.

Weird, eh?

Thanks for sending angry howlers (I got pecked several times before the owls shot me an evil glance that clearly said 'I hate you, you know') and to everybody who reviewed.

And to Sabs, who was so nice to compare my writing to She's a Star's. When I had read all of them, I came to realize that this fic looks eerily similar to one of hers.

This really scares me.

PS. A thank you to Harry/GinnyFan4ever (Ingrid) for being a brilliant beta 3

PPS. I am obviously coming back. Who knows what the evil plot bunnies will do to me otherwise?!


	10. Of Crookshanks and Tammy's

**Diary of a Red Head**

**25th of August**

**My Room**

_6:02 AM_

That stupid ghoul is at it again.

* * *

_6:03 AM_

Honestly, does he not have any sense of time whatsoever?

* * *

_6:05 AM_

Maybe he just enjoys wailing and clanging in the dead hours of the night. It could be a rule in the ghoul rulebook. Rule number eight hundred and fourteen; be sure to bang, clang, and wail loudly when you bustle around the Weasley's attic.

* * *

_6:06 AM_

Apparently, he doesn't seem to realise that when the Burrow is entirely quiet, it means that people are sleeping.

* * *

_6:07 AM_

Well, alright, it's not _entirely_ quiet.

Ron snores like a grumping elephant (I really wonder how Hermione put up with sleeping in his room), and Fred and George have some kind of thing in their room that explodes every other hour - but you get used to that after a while - and mum and dad have - er ... let's not talk about that.

* * *

_6:08 AM_

Come to think of it, Harry's probably the only quiet one in the house.

* * *

_6:09 AM_

'AAAAAARRRRGGGHHH, THAT BLOODY CAT!'

* * *

_6:35 AM_

After Ron shouted the whole house awake (the ghoul was wailing even harder, trying to drown out the ruckus Ron was making), everybody was summoned downstairs.

Of course, because someone up there hates me and has a bloody horrible sense of humour, I was seated next to Harry. He didn't seem to notice, though. He seemed perfectly content with resting his arms on the table and sleeping.

* * *

_6:40 AM_

Maybe I just have bad khurmi.

* * *

_6:41 AM_

What?

* * *

_6:42 AM_

It's perfectly normal for fifteen-year olds to hate their evil, brooding diaries and have khurmi at the same time, you know.

* * *

_6:41 AM_

Especially when said evil, brooding diaries have names like Towhee.

* * *

_6:43 AM_

I asked Hermione and it seems that it's not khurmi, but kharmu.

* * *

_6:44 AM_

Isn't that an ancient relative of yours from somewhere, perhaps?

* * *

_6:46 AM_

Oh, okay.

Crookshanks, Hermione's cat, somehow snuck into Ron's room and jumped onto Ron while he was sleeping. At first, he didn't notice, but when Crookshanks scratched his cheek open, he did.

Hermione was apologising every other second or so (something which was greatly annoying to the rest of us, well, except to Harry, because he was sleeping), but Ron kept ignoring while Mum was healing his face. She did occasionally smack him for not paying attention to Hermione. Mum, that is.

Nearly twenty minutes later, after everyone had finished their chocolate milk and Ron's cheek wasn't bleeding all over the whole kitchen floor, we were sent up to bed again.

I was sleepily mounting the stairs along with Fred, George, Hermione, Harry and lastly Ron, who was still clutching his cheek moodily, even though there was absolutely nothing there anymore.

* * *

_6:51 AM_

The whole thing reminds me of dad's cousin Edward, somehow.

They were very distant and very removed, but still cousins.

* * *

_6:52 AM_

Distant and removed cousin Edward had a large obsession with cats.

* * *

_6:53 AM_

Now that I think about it, cousin Edward died because one of his cats.

* * *

_6:54 AM_

Ewww ... I will never touch Crookshanks again.

* * *

_6:55 AM_

BOOM!

Door slammed open.

'Gin, have you seen my broom?'

Ron.

'Get. Out.' I hissed, sounding very mean and intimidating.

* * *

_6:55 AM_

Ron stared.

* * *

_6:56 AM_

Drat.

There goes my evil plan on dominating the entire wizarding world by making very mean and intimidating hissing sounds.

* * *

_6:57 AM_

'Why?' he asked dumbly.

'Because, Ron, it's my room!' I said exasperatedly, launching my mum-glare on him.

He blinked.

* * *

_6:58 AM_

Have decided to ignore Ron and continue making list of 101 Ways to Kill Myself.

* * *

_6:59 AM_

Ignoring Ron plan is going v. well. Have been ignoring him for a whole minute already.

* * *

_7:00 AM_

11. Send Snape an invitation to Madam Puddyfoot's. Insist that Professor McGonagall did it.

* * *

_7:01 AM_

12. Buy Voldemort a mirror that squeals 'Ah! You're ugly!' or 'My, you're looking positively horrid today!' every time he looks at it. Remember to add spooky music for an extra effect.

* * *

_7:02 AM_

13. Say that Malfoy is not as bad as everyone thinks. Show pictures of him weeping over 'Clarinda's Charm', the newest romance novel by Christine Coppleswap.

* * *

_7:20 AM_

Now that I think of it, don't you have a lovely girlfriend diary somewhere called 'Tammy' or something of the sort, who is the very secret diary of Hannah Abbot and the love of your live?

* * *

_7:21 AM_

Well, go on then, marry your Tammy and be very happy, unlike me.

* * *

_8:00 AM_

Breakfast!

* * *

_8:01 AM_

Oh, bloody hell, what if they seat me next to Harry?

* * *

_8:15 AM_

'Ginevra Molly Weasley! Come down for breakfast this instant!'

Ow. Full name. I'd better get down.

* * *

_8:30 AM_

I hate my life.

* * *

_8:50 AM_

I'm going to tell you.

* * *

_8:52 AM_

I really am.

* * *

_8:53 AM_

I am.

* * *

_8:54 AM_

Any minute now.

* * *

_8:57 AM_

Oh, _alright._

However, try to remember to send me a wedding invitation to your wedding with Tammy, will you?

* * *

_9:00 AM_

I hobbled downstairs and got ready to open the kitchen door when a 'Ginny!' made me stop. I turned around, only to find Harry beckoning me from the depths of the linen closet. Resisting the urge to run up the stairs screaming, I held my breath and walked inside.

The light immediately clicked on and the door shut itself. I looked at Harry curiously, and he shook his head as he took a step forward.

'You know,-', step, '-there is no-', step, '-easy way to do this.' Here, he halted right in front of me. He towered over me slightly, his hair slightly messy and still in his pyjama bottoms. And no shirt on.

* * *

_9:02 AM_

He has a really nice chest, you know.

* * *

_9:05 AM_

It's completely smooth and muscled and oh...

* * *

_9:07 AM_

Right.

* * *

_9:08 AM_

And then he did the most awful thing. He _hugged _me.

* * *

_9:09 AM_

I'm utterly serious. He hugged me.

* * *

_9:10 AM_

Not an 'I like you Ginny', not a kiss, not a love note, oh no! Those are too **good** for Mr. Potter. He gives out _hugs_ instead.

* * *

_9:12 AM_

I loathe him.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I have a headache. And I should be learning from my Maths test, but instead, I just wrote this, hehehe...

I didn't thank everyone last chapter. I'm so lazy. I'll just thank everyone now, then. MAJOR THANK YOU to **Jade Summers **(-chuckles nervously- Right. Eh ... thank you, I won't do it again?), **lana (anonymous)**, **Silver Hart **(Ah, so it's your fault! Fluffums, eh? V. nice name, I must say), **CoolGirlEmily **(I don't think there is. In my odd little mind, I sometimes type odd things. I will fix it. Sometime), **Jinxd n cursed**, **Secretly Smiling**, **infallibleamour (anonymous), Annmarie Aspasia **(Evil plot slippers? -laughs- Hopefully not.The last thing I need is my slipper coming after me! -hides slippers in closet just in case-), **BrownPryde**, **GoodCharlotteLuvaGoBenji**,** Beast Trainer**, **WhiteRabbit5 **(Yes. I'm afraid I couldn't abandon Gin-Gin), **A Harry and Ginny Dreamer **(Aw ... thanks for the lovely review, dear), **abc (anonymous) **(Yes. My mind has the tendency to come up with strange things), **Reina del Noche **(Because Ginny is ... Ginny. Yes), **Isadora **(-cackle- I know. You shall figure out what was happening soon), **Rhysenn Riddle**, **Pink-Eye **(-grabs pitchfork- Yes, die!), **CoupeLaFromage **(Owh, thanks!), **Eggo Waffles**, **twinsofthesky **(Sabs, shut it. Plot bunnies are v. _evil_. It's not a dream. It will happen. You'll see!), **Slytherin Tinkerbell **(-noddles- Oh, I do have to say that I really, really like your name), **StaringStars **(Yes. He does. I bet it runs in the Potter family. All male wizards come with a hot smirk), **Luna Lovegood2**, **samantha (anonymous) **(Yes, the end is near! -waves arms around dramatically-), **Me The Cat**, **milky way bar**, **angelps7 **(Why, thank you, dear), **MsMissProngs **(No! Don't tell them! I've only just escaped!), **tinhead**, **aizan19**, **daydreamer-4-life**, **miliet**, **the-insufferable-know-it-all**, **FuNnY cIdE (anonymous)** (-cackles-), **Ginny Anne Potter** (-squeal- thank you!), **baneofJean**, **lizzie5555555** (Oh, sure! I'll send him with my owl), **xPussyWillowKittenx** (Haha! Thank you), **richellebelle10**, **beth (anonymous) **(Thanks!), **ilovetom88 **(2x!), **Monica7725 **(Mon, we went over this. Sarah does not in any way, or any form, use slang. -shakes head-), **TwistedDemon (anonymous) **(Yes, indeed. I should), **xxLullaby Of Lightxx **(Hah! You'll find that out next time!), **YoshimiWolfspaw **(Love your name. What do you mean, don't update?), **gabbers (anonymous)**, **The Black Quill **(2x!) (Yes, you just gave me my longest review ever! -huggles and smiles broadly- Ah, it's okay. I procrastinate as well), **harrynginny **(You don't say! Oh, you're a lucky one!), **nebulia **(Ah, thank you), **Jenny (anonymous) **and finally, **Katrina Leanne **(Tehee! Thank you!) for reviewing!

PS. As usual, thank you goes out to Ingrid - my ever courageous beta - who puts up with my wailing and writings without complaints. I lurble you!


	11. Of Wrinkled Photographs and War at The W...

**Diary of a Red Head**

**26th of August**

**My Room**

_8:00 AM_

Must try to remember to write 'Ginny's Room' instead of 'My Room'.

* * *

_8:01 AM_

World domination and all that, you know.

* * *

**Ginn****y's Room**

_8:10 AM_

See the power it radiates?

_Ginny's Room_.

* * *

_8:23 AM_

This is the end of my life as I know it.

* * *

_8:26 AM_

I am utterly serious.

* * *

_8:27 AM_

There is a whole _box _of Nosebleed Nougat's under my bed.

* * *

_8:28 AM_

Empty.

* * *

_8:29 AM_

With wrappers and stuff in it.

* * *

_8:30 AM_

Which explains the blood.

* * *

_8:32 AM_

Fred and George are trying to kill me, I just know it.

* * *

_8:35 AM_

They probably found out that I removed the glowy 'Fred' label from the shower.

* * *

_8:36 AM_

Or they found out I accidentally-on-purpose-found the Play Wizard they had stuffed under their bed and sold it to Dean.

* * *

**Attic**

_8:50 AM_

Am hiding in attic. Is v. nifty hiding place. Does not have idiotic brothers and Skiving Snackboxes.

* * *

_8:52 AM_

Oh! Boxes!

* * *

_9:30 AM_

Never try to take out one box if there are eighteen other ones on it.

It's very bad for you.

* * *

_9:31 AM_

Because you get squished by said boxes.

* * *

_9:32 AM_

And said boxes make you not breathe for ten minutes.

* * *

_9:34 AM_

Stupid boxes.

* * *

_9:45 AM_

Don't think box is v. evil anymore.

Box is actually quite likable.

* * *

_9:46 AM_

Found v. v. _v._ nice picture in box.

* * *

_9:47 AM_

Love, love, love boxes.

* * *

_10:00 AM_

I went down for breakfast, and the only seat left was the one next to Harry.

* * *

10:01 AM

Am still convinced that Merlin hates me.

* * *

_10:04 AM_

Sat down next to Harry, who just nodded at me and continued eating his toast.

* * *

_10:05 AM_

Hate Harry.

* * *

_10:06 AM_

Mum made Easter eggs for breakfast.

'Mum, its August,' I said, subtly.

'I know, dear, pass the butter,' said mum cheerily.

* * *

_10:07 AM_

Mum's gone mad.

* * *

_10:08 AM_

'Who's this?' I asked her, handing her the wrinkled photo I had managed to smooth out a bit (earning an indignant 'Well!' from the photographic-Dad while doing so).

Mum took the picture in her hands and frowned, studying it.

'What have you got there, Molly?' said Dad, yawning and taking a seat next to Mum, kissing her on the cheek.

'It's a picture, dear,' said Mum serenely, smoothing out the wrinkles a bit more.

'Molly,' sighed the picture dreamily.

Dad chocked on his Easter egg and everyone turned their heads towards Mum, shocked looks on their faces.

* * *

_10:10 AM_

Well, it is slightly disturbing if you think about it. It looked like Mum was doing something...

* * *

_10:11 AM_

Let's not talk about that, shall we?

* * *

_10:12 AM_

After Mum had managed to convince everyone of the fact that she was doing nothing but smoothing out the picture ('For heaven's sake, what do you think I was doing, Fred!') and Dad had managed to calm down enough to lean over Mum's shoulder, he let out a startled 'Blimey!'

He took the picture out of Mum's hands and smoothed it out a bit more ('Don't you have something better to do?' snapped the photograph-Dad, glowering at him). 'I haven't seen this picture in over fifteen years, where'd you get it?'

* * *

_10:13 AM_

I fancy someone who's over fifteen years old. Sure, he looks young in the picture but what if he is now fifty or something? Like ... Dad?

* * *

_10:14 AM_

Ew.

* * *

_10:15 AM_

'Ginny found it in the – where did you find it, dear?' Mum asked, absent-mindedly putting an enormous purple egg on Harry's plate.

'Attic. Who's that boy?' I added curiously, trying to hide the blush that was creeping up my cheeks by focusing on my plate.

Mum looked thoughtful, but couldn't say anything, because Dad looked at me with a small smile and said 'Why, you know him, Ginny.'

* * *

_10:16 AM_

I really shouldn't have stayed downstairs, then.

I should've bolted right up the stairs, locked myself in my room and never come out again.

* * *

_10:17 AM_

However, Merlin hates me.

* * *

_10:20 AM_

Because,apparently, I'm in love with an old picture of v. hot _Professor_ Remus Lupin.

And Mum announced it to the table.

* * *

_10:21 AM_

Well, sort of announced it, but still. 'Ginny fancies him, don't you, dear?' isn't exactly encouraging, you know.

* * *

_10:22 AM_

Fred and George found it extremely funny.

* * *

_10:23 AM_

I kicked both of them under the table, and made it look like Ron did it.

HAH.

* * *

_10:24 AM_

Ron, on the other hand, paled.

'Can I talk to you, Ginny?' he forced out, between clenched teeth.

* * *

_10:25 AM_

Thinking it was best not to protest against this – especially since the spoon Ron was eating his Easter egg with was shaking so badly it almost poked George in the eye – I followed Ron meekly out in the hall.

'What?' I asked, closing the door behind me. I hadn't turned around yet, or Ron was on me.

* * *

_10:26 AM_

Not like _that_.

That's disgusting.

You've got a really sick mind, you know that?

* * *

_10:30 AM_

'EXACTLY WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?' he shouted at me, as I cowered.

'Er ... eating?' I replied, but Ron didn't seem to hear me.

'YOU DON'T GO AROUND _SNOGGING_ HARRY AND THEN STRINGING HIM ALONG WHILE YOU GO HAVE A TORRID LOVE AFFAIR WITH AN EX-PROFESSOR!'

* * *

_10:31 AM_

Announce it to the world, why don't you?

* * *

_10:32 AM_

CRASH!

I glowered at him. 'Ron,' I hissed. 'I'm not having a torrid love affair with Professor Lupin.'

'Oh,' said Ron, deflating.

At that point, the door flew open, and a very mad Harry stepped out.

'Ron?' he said, his voice dangerously low.

Ron turned on Harry, his ears red and his gaze frightened. 'Yes?' he squeaked, in a high-pitched voice.

'Run,' said Harry, while a loud 'WHAT DO YOU MEAN, IT MEANS THEY KISSED?' from Dad, who had managed to fall off his chair.

* * *

_10:33 AM_

Oh, dear.

* * *

**Author's Note: **What? It only took me two months this time, I'm improving!

Thank you, thank you, thank you; **Nimbirosa****, Raiining, Annmarie Aspasia**, **nebulia**, **The Black Quill** (2x) (Tehee Your reviews always make me laugh), **ChEEkii-MONkEY **(Didn't I tell you? The evil slippers were after me!), **PinkyTheSnowman**, **Monica7725** (2x!) (Hope your exams went well, dear), **Jade Summers**, **Isadora**, **The Flying Moose**, **cherryblossom08 (2x!)**** (Am loving the list. Mugglenet rocks my socks), ilovetom88**, **lizzie5555555** (-sends invitation-),** Aracalien**, **Trish Shakespeare** (Nearly the longest, and yes, I do procrastinate. Sometimes. I apologise. The evil slippers made me do it), **Luna Lovegood2**, **Reshima Skynight** (-blushes- Oooer ...Thanks! I don't know all the full names, but you can find out a lot on just browsing Jo's official site), **notdapunkprincess** (2x!) (Harry _is_ hot), **tea-and-cake-or-death** (Thank you! –huggles- Love your username), **Secretly Smiling**, **twinsofthesky** (Sabs, dear, Ginny's a rambler. Besides, how can you not ramble about Harry's chest? It's so ... –sees look Sabs is giving her- Right, sorry), **xxLullaby Of Lightxx** (Very thick, in Harry's case. The git), **Orla Potter** (-blushes deeper- Thanks!), **Fuzzy ****(anonymous), tinhead**, **Katrina Nevill**, **Swishy Willow Wand**, **Claer Roe**, **milky way bar**, **ktwesterna**, **FaTcAtInAhAt** (-innocently waves new chapter around and grins mischievously-), **LCH8292** (5x!) (I have no clue, dear ;;), **Hopefull**** (anonymous)** (-let's go of all the noses- Right, sorry, got carried away), **Aracalien**, **YoshimiWolfspaw**** (anonymous)**, **amore amoretti (anonymous)** (2x!) (Yay! –beams- Now I feel v. happy), **LuckyGirly**, **Millennial Illiana** (-turns brilliant shade of red- Thanks. Hah. I yell at my diary too. Mine thinks it's in control of the world. Ruddy thing), **Blondemomo **(Gack! Now you've inflated my head oO;;), **evil-pillow** (Love your username. Pillows are nasty things, they are), **sun-star-n-moon,** **DancingPandaa **(-laughs- Yes, yoghurt rocks xD), **aizan19**, **ZZ9PluralZAlpha** (-cowers- Noooooooooooo!), **Tropical Penguin** (Heh ;; Thanks), **seastones88** (Thanks!), **skittish** (-innocently studies ceiling-), **mew (anonymous)** (Oh, my! –huggles-) and **Liadan Hurricane** for reviewing!

P.S. My lord. I am looking over the list over and over again, feeling more big-headed every second. Look what you've done to me!

P.P.S. Ingrid, muffin, you rock meh socks. Thank you!


	12. Of Funny Bottles and Naked Harry's

**Diary of a Red Head**

**26th of Ahugsty**

**Gaenny's Room**

_I dun't caereh! AM_

Hehehehehe ... bottle is sho funny! Ish all invidiclu and weirdy and filled with shtusff!

* * *

_V. leate AM_

'Ginny!'

_Oooooh ... _it's Harmy!

* * *

_Shtill v. leate AM_

'Whuzat, Har?'

'What have you got – oh, Ginny, don't tell me you drank that!'

* * *

_Even v. laeater AM_

'Wash v. niece! Got from Freddy 'n Georgsh!'

'Ginny, that's Fire Whiskey.'

* * *

_Ish leate, you dolt! AM_

'Owsh.'

'Give it here, Ginny.'

'No, Harmsh, ish mine!'

_CRASH._

* * *

**27th of August**

**Ginny's Room**

_10:00 AM_

Merlin, head _hurts_.

* * *

_10:05 AM_

Was on ground.

What am I doing on the ground?

* * *

_10:06 AM_

Oh, look, Harry's on the bed!

* * *

_10:07 AM_

Harry. Is. On. The.Bed.

* * *

_10:09 AM_

Harry Potter is sleeping on the bed.

_My _bed.

* * *

_10:10 AM_

What is he doing there?

* * *

_10:11 AM_

Not that I don't want him on my bed, of course.

* * *

_10:14 AM_

Right.

* * *

_10:15 AM_

Checked again.

Harry's still there.

* * *

_10:17 AM_

Curious.

* * *

_10:18 AM_

And what am I doing on the floor, anyway?

* * *

_10:20 AM_

Harry looks v. nice when he sleeps.

Really.

This one lock of his jet-black hair falls over his eyes and his eyelashes sort of...

* * *

_10:21 AM_

**Wow.**

* * *

_10:22 AM_

Hang on.

* * *

_10:23 AM_

Harry. On bed.

Ginny. On floor.

* * *

_10:25 AM_

This is not good.

* * *

_10:27 AM_

Harry's eyes suddenly shot open.

Squeaking, I hid behind the bed post, trying my best not be noticed by Harry. I was doing a rather good job, too.

* * *

_10:29 AM_

'Gin? What are you doing behind the bed?'

All right, maybe not.

* * *

_10:30 AM_

'Erhm ... looking for my, yes, quill!' I said, picking up a random item off the ground and waving it around.

Harry looked at me strangely.

'Ginny?'

'Yes?'

'Those are my boxers.'

'Right!' I squeaked, throwing the aforementioned piece of clothing away.

* * *

_10:32 AM_

But if I was holding Harry's boxers in my hands several seconds ago, that means that...

* * *

_10:33 AM_

Oh, bugger.

Harry's naked.

In my bed.

* * *

_10:35 AM_

This is much better than v. hot Remus Lupin picture.

Bit sad about the part where Dad is shaking his hand, though.

And the part with the desk in it.

* * *

_10:40 AM_

Back to Harry, however.

_Naked_ Harry.

Interesting.

* * *

**Author's Note: **This is what happens when you listen to 'You Spin Me Round (Right Round)' and 'Wonderful' too many times.

Kuddos to **evil-pillow**, **FaTcAtInAhAt** (-smirks- Really? How awful), **milky way bar**, **notdapunkprincess** (Remus is part of the v. hot Marauders, naturally, he's v. hot), **Orla Potter****crystalshine**, **tinhead** (Thanks, dear!), **Slytherin Tinkerbell** (Yes, v. bad. No, it's okay, really. Oh, that's a good idea. Thanks!), **Monica7725** (Thanks. I shall do that. When I'm not being buried under my homework. Yay!), **seastones88** (No snogging for you! MUHAHAHAHAHA!), **PinkyTheSnowman**, **Leogal**, **aligindahouse** (2x!), **Luna Lovegood2** (Now, you're just saying that to make me feel big-headed. It's working xD), **richellebelle10** (You're v. welcome!), **Fallen Angel Of The Skies**, **nebulia (anonymous-not-so-anonymous)**, **LCH8292**, **Isadora**(No. don't be silly. I had only buried myself in the hole of insanity, dear)**Black-nailed-vixen** (Yay for muffins. Eck. Steak. –burns steak-), **zeppelinlover (anonymous)**, **dubtheeunforgiven**, **beney (anonymous)**, **Charm12** (3x!) (Thanks!), **Chat-Chan** (-innocently gives you more sugar- Sugar highs are wicked xD), **Secretly Smiling** (-lubs you-), **Jade Summers** (Thanks! You too, even though it's ... too late to say that. Shucks.), **sunflowerchild** (That, we shall find out soon), **deity of death1** (-gasps- NO! It's not true! Wow. Thanks! –feels extremely flattered-), **Millennial Illiana** (... stop complimenting me! My head's spinning out of control!), **FuNnY cIdE (anonymous)** (Thankee!), **Icelandic Morning Glory**(I adore your username. V. creative. Thanks, btw. V. v. nice of you!)**twinsofthesky** (Sabs, love, thanks), **Reshima Skynight** (Tehee xD I will!), **Ginny Anne Potter**, **serpentofsalazar**, **lotrox**, **YoshimiWolfspaw (anonymous)** (Yay!), **SunflowerLynx** (7!) (I know. Bloody morons. I have one of those at my school, too. Keeps giving everyone hot smirks. –grumble-), **Rubber-duckiesofdoom** (-faints of utter shock-) and **anonippoo (anonymous)** (Tehee xD) for reviewing!


	13. Of Burnt Cakes and Gryffindory Harry

**Diary of a Red Head**

**28th of August**

**Ginny's Room**

_5:30 AM_

Have escaped into kitchens.

Am proud of self.

* * *

_6:00 AM_

Bloody ovens.

* * *

_6:02 AM_

You'd think that after fifteen years, it would've warmed up to me and _not_ burnt my chocolate cake, which took me three hours to make.

* * *

_6:04 AM_

Fine, one hour.

* * *

_6:05 AM_

All right, fifty minutes.

But _still_.

* * *

_6:50 AM_

Dreadful, dreadful thing just happened.

Was innocently having scowling contest with evil-oven-of-doom (was winning, too!) while making hot chocolate, when Harry came in.

* * *

_6:51 AM_

Dropped boiling-water-can-thing on foot.

Have managed to lethally wound foot twice since beginning of this diary.

_Bugger._

_

* * *

_

_6:52 AM_

Managed to swear loudly, kick the v. evil thing away, and stomp into the living room.

Fully expected Harry to just stand in kitchen and be ... well, Harry.

* * *

_6:55 AM_

Harry did not live up to my expectations.

Harry followed me into living room.

'Gin, we need to talk,' he said quietly.

* * *

_6:56 AM_

Er ... no, we don't Harry. I'm perfectly content with pretending I didn't see you naked, thanks.

Of course I didn't say that.

* * *

_6:57 AM_

Well, I might've sort of said something similar.

* * *

_6:58 AM_

Something along the lines of 'No, Harry. Perfectly content see you naked, thanks.'

* * *

_6:59 AM_

They ought to create a special ward at St. Mungo's for me.

And then they'll call it 'The Wicked Weasley Ward'.

* * *

_7:00 AM_

Am fully aware of the fact that "Wicked" has nothing to do with being stupid.

* * *

_7:01 AM_

'The Woesome Weasley Ward,' perhaps?

* * *

_7:03 AM_

You can lie there in every innocent way you can think of, but I won't tell you, I won't, I won't!

* * *

_7:05 AM_

After I made a complete and utter fool out of myself, Harry sort of stared at me.

'Er ... what?'

I squeaked.

I actually squeaked.

* * *

_7:07 AM_

I _never _squeak.

I growl.

Or snort.

Or something equally un-lady like, like mum likes to remind me.

* * *

_7:09 AM_

'Huh?' Harry said stupidly.

I looked at him strangely.

'Erhm ... yesterday. When you were lying in my bed, remember?'

His eyebrows rose and nearly disappeared into his hairline.

'Gin, I think I would've remembered it if I'd slept in your bed.'

* * *

_7:11 AM_

I absolutely forbid you to think of Harry as some overly-hormonal boy.

Because he is not, you know.

* * *

_7:12 AM_

Yes, you ought to be bloody sorry!

* * *

_7:13 AM_

'But I woke up in my room!' I said, surprised, my voice getting higher with each word.

'No, you woke up in Ron's room.'

* * *

_7:14 AM_

OK ... since when do I sleep on Ron's floor?

* * *

_7:15 AM_

'But – but – you were naked,' I spluttered.

Harry grinned. 'No, I wasn't naked then,' he said.

He wasn't?

All right!

* * *

_7:25 AM_

Hang on.

HE WASN'T?

'You weren't?'

He shook his head.

'But – but – I – you – I waved your boxers around!'

He shrugged. 'Those were my clean boxers. Mrs. Weasley had just put them there for Ron to clean up. He told me later.'

* * *

_7:30 AM_

Oh, yes, let's all tell _Harry_ what's going on! He _obviously_ needs it, since he's the one who woke up with a massive headache on the floor of his brother's bedroom and waved his own boxers around!

* * *

_7:32 AM_

My life is unfair.

* * *

_7:35 AM_

'Humph,' I humhped.

* * *

_7:36 AM_

Have invented new word.

Shall write dictionary with new words, and make a fortune.

Doesn't 'Ginevra Weasley's Wordy Wordinary of Words' sound grand?

* * *

_7:37 AM_

Harry titled his head to the side.

'Well, Gin, I think we ought to talk either way.'

Oh, no, Mr. Let's-Talk-Gin-Potter, I shan't talk to you, never!

'Sure,' I said happily.

Gah.

I hate it when he's persistent like that.

Gah, I say, gah!

* * *

_7:38 AM_

Yes, we'll just forget the fact that he wasn't persistent.

* * *

_7:40 AM_

'D'you ... well ... like me?'

All right, sod this, I can't talk to him.

* * *

_7:42 AM_

'I – have to –you know – and – Ron – breakfast – cake,' I said, making absolutely no sense at all.

Harry stepped in front of me, blocking my way out.

* * *

_7:44 AM_

I _hate _it when he goes all Gryffindor-y on me.

* * *

_7:45 AM_

'Harry-,' I said reasonably, '-move.'

'No,' he said stubbornly. 'We need to talk right now, and that's exactly what we're going to do.'

'Look, Harry, you are free to talk to the couch, or my mum – no, on second thought, don't talk to my mum - or the clock, and I'm sure that they will be great listeners and that they,-'

* * *

_7:47 AM_

'Look, Ginny-,' he interrupted me, '-I don't care if you don't fancy me the way I fancy you, but at least tell me, and don't be all frosty about it,' he said angrily.

* * *

_7:48 AM_

Well, that was certainly something I _wasn't _expecting him to say.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Broken computers are evil, I tell you. Especially when they decide to have a let's-_not_-work-day when it's your birthday. Stupid sods.

My humble thanks goes out to **nebulia (anonymous)**, **crystalshine**, **blacknailedvixen**, **seastones88** (HAH!), **tuxedo cat** (I forgot), **dubtheeunforgiven** (Psht. N. Harry is v. much nice too), **SunflowerLynx**, **milky way bar**, **dress-without-sleeves**, **Trish Shakespeare**, **Secretly Smiling**, **Isadora**, **Icelandic Morning Glory**, **FaTcAtInAhAt**, **Monica7725** (Mon, luff, off site note; I can't find your e-mailaddress. So, instead, you shall have to write to me. Yes), **Liadan Hurricane (anonymous)** (Psht, I say, Psht!), **notdapunkprincess** (_Because_), **Ocean-Poweress**, **Moon of Amethyst**, **Angel of the** **Elements**, **shadowy dreamer**, **Daphne Picklesouse** (-snickers-), **cantatedomino** (2x!), **Rhysenn Riddle (anonymous)**, **Megsymalone (anonymous)**, **Leogal** (-gasps- Ginny is not a bimbo. She's v. intelligent! She just gets a bit ... un-Ginny-ish when around Harry, is all), **richellebelle10**, **Raiining** (Wah! Exactly!), **Luna Lovegood2 **(You forced me too it, you know), **Julie (anonymous)**, **Randomised**, **vixen519** (Psht. They will not. They shall re-live this summer over and over and over and over. Twenty times), **sunflowerchild**, **theQuibbleringQuibblerer** (Sirius Black is v. v. nice. You, also, are v. v. nice), **Rubber-duckiesofdoom** (Me likes you v. much), **Millennial Illiana** (-laughs-), **Dragonstorm316**,** PinkyTheSnowman**, **Jade Summers** (Yush. Smack him!), **FuNnY cIdE (anonymous)**, **GryffindorGirl14**, **Ginny Anne Potter**, **That Kid You Saw On The Street** (-gasps- Psht. She is not. She's fifteen. Psht!), **YoshimiWolfspaw (anonymous)**, **SlowDanceKisses** (-pattles- Evil doorposts), **LittleSinner**, **How I Rescued the Potato Salad** (Thank you! I v. much like your name), **Sharap'n Princess **(Thanks!), **deity of death1** (I most certainly do _not_!), **ginnyandharry4ever (anonymous)**, **mashednanners****(anonymous)**, **Mah Potter**, **tinhead (anonymous)** (You ish v. welcome), **EGRockerChic**, **nixtear** (2x!), **IndiaInk**, **the fourth wheel** (Erhm ... it isn't over), **Lil' Trindle**, **tiggergirl12** (2x!), **scrivania****(anonymous)**, **youngwriter56** (2x!), **Resentment** (-snorts- V. amusing), **skittish**, **Ronluver70** (-blushes- Oh, stop it) and **richellebelle10** (anonymous) for reviewing.

P.S. I must say that you think too dirty, all of you. Honestly.

P.P.S. I have a cold. I wrote four pages for you. Don't you see how much I love love love Har – erhm … writing!

P.P.P.S. Major thank you to Ingridness, whom I haven't talked to in several ages, for being ze beta.


	14. Of Banisters and McGonagall

**Diary of a Red Head**

**29th of August**

**Room**

_10:00 AM_

Oh no.

* * *

_10:01 AM_

Oh bloody _bloody _hell.

* * *

_10:02 AM_

The way – he couldn't possibly –

* * *

_10:04 AM_

No. No. No.

NO.

* * *

_10:06 AM_

I'll just pretend it never happened.

* * *

_10:07 AM_

_**NO!**_

* * *

_10:09 AM_

Do you spot the bolded, italicised and underlined word above?

It means I'm _upset_.

And it means that _I don't want to talk to you._

So, I suggest you do what every other diary does when I don't want to talk to it.

* * *

_10:12 AM_

It means you bugger off, you idiot!

* * *

_10:15 AM_

SEE?

See how good I am at forgetting things?

* * *

_10:17 AM_

I'm forgetting.

Yes, I am.

* * *

_10:20 AM_

What was I to do?

_What?_

It seemed perfectly normal at the time, but what if –

* * *

_10:25 AM_

Oh, no, I'm just being silly.

He probably didn't mean it.

I'm sure of it.

* * *

_10:30 AM_

He couldn't have meant it.

He _couldn't._

But ... what if he did mean it?

* * *

_10:32 AM_

That would be absolutely horrible.

* * *

_10:34 AM_

And I can't ask him about it, either, because that would mean I'm telling him I accidentally listened in on his conversation!

* * *

_10:35 AM_

I'm sure he wouldn't like that.

I wouldn't like it either if I was having a very private conversation with my best friend and he was listening in.

As a matter of fact, I'd probably murder him.

* * *

_10:37 AM_

Or jump on him and snog him senseless.

* * *

_10:40 AM_

Mhm.

Probably the latter.

* * *

_10:42 AM_

I can't ignore it, either.

Now that I know, I mean -

* * *

_10:45 AM_

Oh, that's right, you haven't a clue what I'm on about, have you?

* * *

_10:46 AM_

Oh. How delightful.

* * *

_10:48 AM_

I'm not telling you.

No, surrey, I am not!

* * *

_10:50 AM_

Well. Maybe I will.

Just to annoy you.

* * *

_10:51 AM_

Because you, Tomhil, are not interested in my life at all, are you?

* * *

_10:52 AM_

I thought so.

* * *

_10:53 AM_

Humph.

* * *

_10:55 AM_

Don't you have some place else to lie around and pretend to be an un-evil diary?

* * *

_10:56 AM_

Come off it, I know you have.

* * *

_10:57 AM_

Oh ...

* * *

_11:00 AM_

Right.

So, you'll just go on pretending you are a normal diary?

Because if you do that, I will ...

* * *

_11:01 AM_

Oh, well, _fine_. I will tell you.

Because ... er ... because.

* * *

_11:02 AM_

That's right.

Isn't my reasoning brilliant?

* * *

_11:10 AM_

Well, all right, I suppose I should fill you in on what happened yesterday.

After Harry sort of told me he fancied me, I stared at him, blinking rapidly.

He flushed red, but kept staring at me.

Of course, since Ron doesn't have any good timing whatsoever, he came in, half-shouting something about his broomstick and Lavender.

* * *

_11:11 AM_

I have to remember to ask him about that.

* * *

_11:12 AM_

Yes, of _course_ on the Lavender bit!

Honestly.

* * *

_11:14 AM_

Well.

Harry sort of looked at Ron in a panic and disappeared out of sight, leaving me standing there, gaping, at the point where Harry was before.

Ron didn't notice, of course, and just sat at the table, while I threw a murderous look his way and stomped off.

* * *

_11:20 AM_

So, after that lovely – er – adventure, I went up to my room and locked myself in for the day, ignoring mum's shouts for supper, breakfast and lunch.

I was so upset that I didn't eat for the whole day and the whole night.

* * *

_11:22 AM_

The fact that I snuck into the kitchen at three in the morning to eat ice cream will, of course, go by unnoticed.

* * *

_11:24 AM_

Well, obviously, things didn't go that well from then on, and I had a lot of strange dreams when I finally got back to sleep.

Even stranger than strange, I mean.

The one with the Centaur and the Quidditch ba – right. Of course. Back to the story.

After one of those horrible dreams, I decided to go downstairs for breakfast, since I was incredibly hungry.

I was just about to jump off the last four steps when I overheard a conversation between Hermione and Harry.

I poked my head through the banister and saw that they left the kitchen door open, so I could see Hermione, standing at the counter, and Harry, sitting at the table gloomily.

* * *

_11:25 AM_

I even remember thinking "Oh, poor Harry".

* * *

_11:26 AM_

Shall have to teach brain not to think that.

Because, you see, Harry doesn't fancy me.

At all.

* * *

_1__1:30 AM_

Let me explain.

Hermione and Harry were obviously in a discussion of some sort, and Hermione was surveying Harry with her arms crossed over her chest. Curiously, I leaned a bit closer.

'Merlin, Hermione, I - I fancy her, all right?' came the voice of Harry.

My heart started to beat a little faster. He was going to tell Hermione about fancying me!

Hermione's mouth formed a large "o" for a second, and then she smiled broadly at him. 'Oh, that's lovely, Harry.'

I was already doing some sort of insane victory dance on the spot (which was rather difficult, but I managed), but what happened next ruined it.

* * *

_11:32 AM_

Ron had just walked into the kitchen, in his Quidditch gear. There was a lot of noise after that; Fred and George were now in there too. 'Who do you fancy?' Ron asked Harry, his broom slung over his shoulder.

I leaned a bit closer. 'Er ... you fancy McGonagall, don't you Harry?' Hermione said rather quickly.

This was followed by a pause. 'Right,' Harry said finally. 'That's true.'

Fred and George started to laugh, and I withdrew my head from the banister as quick as I could, my eyes widened in shock.

* * *

_11:40 AM_

How could Harry fancy McGonagall?

I thought he fancied _me_!

* * *

**Author's Note: **Oh! I _love_ rain.

Thank you **Henrietta-Black van der Snape **(Oh, _maybe_!), **Monica7725 **(Goodness, you flatter me), **Rubber-duckiesofdoom **(Seven weeks? Oh my, that's a lot!), **pinkythesnowman **(I most certainly am not!), **Raiining**, **Moony4Moony (anonymous) **(Thank you), **LittleSinner **(I'm afraid my computer still hates me), **The Black Quill**, **seastones88 **(It got lost), **Redheaded Mai Tai **(Bugger. That was unintentional, I swear!), **Secretly Smiling **(Goody!), **Ronluver70**, **the fourth wheel **(Ow. Feel better soon!), dubtheeunforgiven **(anonymous)**, **StaringStars** (Thanks v. much), **Divagurl277** (-has fainted-), **sunflowerchild**, **Reshima Skynight** (-cackles-), **ObsessivePuffin** (Dear me. Lovely review. Thanks!), **scrivania** **(anonymous)** (Oh. Well, maybe I'll use that, thanks for thinking that up!), **kitotterkat****(anonymous)**, **youngwriter56**, **Moonlight** **on the Water** **(anonymous) **(Goshnums. Sorry, but I can't really help you there. Thanks!), **Moon of Amethyst**, **Berekka**, **Luna Lovegood2** (Six this time, innit grand?), **Resentment** (I know, I know), **FuNnY cIdE**, **Liadan Hurricane****(anonymous)**, **SeekerGinny**, **abnoxious-obsession** (Good idea. _Mhm_), **FaTcAtInAhAt** **(anonymous)**, **IssaLee** (No, I use it v. regularly! Thanks! Oh, and yes, I live there), **Sirael**, **Charm12**, **calamityalpaca43**, **tinhead** **(anonymous) **( ... no comment), **nebulia** (Why, thank you), **anything but ordinary** **(anonymous)**, **Henrietta-Black van der Snape **(Maybe, maybe), **Jade Summers**, **HeirofGryffindor (anonymous) **(Thank you. And I do too, of course. The reading up late, I mean), **Leogal** (Yes, yes, she is), **twinsofthesky** (-laughs- Thanks, Sabs, love), **KaylaAyleen**, **gorgeous** **(anonymous)**, **hihi** **(anonymous)**, **Isadora**, **KrazieChikadee** (Thanks!), **hogwartssweetheart****(anonymous)**, **pissed off** **(anonymous) **(-laughs- Sorry for the wait), **sd** **(anonymous)** and **serpentofsalazar** (No, I haven't, don't tell me!), for reviewing. I loves you all.

P.S. Ingrid, where are yooooouuuu?


	15. Of Beatrice and Snot

**Diary of a Red Head**

**30th of August**

**I'm not likely to be anywhere else than my room, am I?**

_12:00 PM_

It's raining.

* * *

_12:01 PM_

Why is it raining?

* * *

_12:03 PM_

It's _summer_, for Circe's sake. It's not _supposed_ to rain.

* * *

_12:04 PM_

Maybe Circe liked rain.

* * *

_12:05 PM_

Maybe she's making it rain right now, to lure handsome men onto her island, who will come to her because she sings so nicely.

* * *

_12:06 PM_

Stupid Circe.

Nobody needs her anyway.

* * *

_12:08 PM_

Well, Percy does, I suppose. He wouldn't have had a fancy name for his owl otherwise.

* * *

_12:09 PM_

Stupid Percy.

* * *

_12:10 PM_

_Hate _windows.

* * *

_12:11 PM_

Loathe them with a burning passion.

* * *

_12:12 PM_

Tried to watch pretty sun rise up in sky.

* * *

_12:13 PM_

Window decided to lean towards me, for absolutely no reason at all, and bump into my head!

* * *

_12:14 PM_

All right, I admit that apple George hexed might have been a bit off course, but that was _three_ years ago!

* * *

_12:15 PM_

I still can't believe it.

* * *

_12:17 PM_

Will you quit staring at me?

* * *

_12:18 PM_

I'm sulking, all right?

* * *

_12:19 PM_

Yes, I happen to like sulking.

* * *

_12:20 PM_

Sulk, sulk.

* * *

_12:21 PM_

Might be a good idea to go outside to sulk.

* * *

_12:22 PM_

Indeed, v. good idea.

* * *

_12:52 PM_

Was quietly sitting outside, innocently getting soaked, keeping to myself and all, when I suddenly realised there was someone up in the air. Curious, I stood up, and squinted.

Harry.

* * *

_12:53 PM_

I bet he went outside on purpose, trying to get soaked so I would feel sorry for him and snog him and forgive him for liking McGonagall.

* * *

_12:54 PM_

Hah.

I'm so not doing that.

* * *

_12:55 PM_

Sat down again, feeling wet, and royally pissed off at Harry and, well, wet, when suddenly Beatrice walked by.

* * *

_12:56 PM_

Sigh.

* * *

_12:57 PM_

No, Beatrice is not a person, you muffin, he's a _gnome_.

Ron's gnome to be more exact.

* * *

_12:58 PM_

No, Beatrice is _not _his pet gnome.

It's illegal to have gnomes as pets, even you know that.

* * *

_12:59 PM_

You see, mum and dad let Ron into the garden once when he was really small, and Beatrice clambered out of one of Mum's plants and attached himself to Ron, refusing to come off.

Ron had to walk around with a gnome on top of his head for three hours before Dad finally managed to get rid of him with a banishing spell.

* * *

_13:00 PM_

I see an attic visit in my future.

You see, mum said once she has pictures of that somewhere.

* * *

_13:01 PM_

I really don't know why Professor Trelawney doesn't give me a higher grade; I certainly deserve one with my magnificent Inner-Eye.

I suppose she hasn't quite forgiven me for lighting her dress on fire. No matter how many times I told her it was an accident, she still gave me detention for a month.

* * *

_13:02 PM_

I used to go into the garden to talk to him when I was little.

Beatrice, I mean.

* * *

_13:04 PM_

Anyway, Beatrice spotted me and walked over, happily exclaiming 'Idiot!' by way of greeting.

Before I knew it, he'd clambered on top of my head, pulling on my hair. While I was trying to get him off, Harry gracefully landed next to me.

* * *

_13:06 PM_

Which is completely unfair of him, by the way. I can't land gracefully for the life of me, even though I've been practicing for years, and he's been able to do it ever since his first flying lesson.

* * *

_13:07 PM_

I really don't like him.

* * *

_13:08 PM_

'Beatrice! Get off!' I shouted, while Beatrice happily held on tighter and hollered 'Ron! Shageh!'

* * *

_13:09 PM_

Fred and George will be v. happy. They've been trying to get Beatrice to say vulgar words ever since that day.

'Shag me' would be a good start of that.

* * *

_13:10 PM_

Though I don't suppose it's a positive thing if Beatrice said 'Ron! Shag me!' when Ron was near.

* * *

_13:11 PM_

Hermione would throw quite a fit, for one thing.

* * *

_13:13 PM_

Fred and George are _dead_.

* * *

_13:14 PM_

Harry managed to get Beatrice off my hair (really good of him, have to remember to reward him with one of mum's muffins once) and get him into my arms.

As I tried to lower him onto the ground, he squinted at me through his tiny brown eyes, and said 'Hoit!' I stared at him, confused.

* * *

_13:15 PM_

'He said hold it,' Harry said simply, when he saw me look at Beatrice with confusion.

* * *

_13:16 PM_

How come Harry is suddenly an expert on Gnomish?

* * *

_13:17 PM_

I think I should try puzzling.

* * *

_13:18 PM_

At least those things only look _mildly _shocking, you know, with the hand waving at you from one piece while the head is looking at your ceiling, not quite knowing what its hand is doing.

* * *

_13:19 PM_

It would be a great way to rid me of the bad, traumatising experience I've just had with Beatrice.

* * *

_13:20 AM_

I'm sure it's all harmless fun, teaching a gnome bad words and good words and rearranging them to form nice, insulting sentences, but can't it refrain from snogging the life out of **_ME_** because he thought I was Ron?

* * *

_13:21 AM_

I truly did not know what to do at that moment.

* * *

_13:22 AM_

My thirteenth proper kiss now belongs to a gnome.

Named _Beatrice_.

Because Ron thought it was a she.

* * *

_13:24 AM_

Harry really has good reflexes.

* * *

_13:25 AM_

No, really, he does.

He grabbed Beatrice, hurled him off to the middle of nowhere, and stood in front of me, breathing angrily and looking very much like he was about to murder something.

Beatrice, to be more specific.

* * *

_13:27 AM_

'Harry,' I said softly. 'Thanks.'

Harry just grunted, looked at me sternly, and marched off.

* * *

_13:28 AM_

Why did he look so sternly at me?

What did _I _do?

He can't possibly think –

* * *

_13:29 AM_

Oh no.

* * *

_13:31 AM_

Harry thinks I go about kissing every gnome in our garden.

* * *

_13:32 AM_

That's preposterous!

And – and – horrendous!

And – and – and – all those other words I can't think of right now ending with 'ous'!

* * *

_13:34 AM_

I'm going to talk to him.

I am _going_ to talk to him.

* * *

_13:36 AM_

In fact, I'm going right now.

* * *

_13:40 AM_

I looked outside through the bathroom window (don't want my window to hit me again, thank you very much) but Harry isn't flying around in the garden anymore.

Where is he off to, then?

* * *

_13:41 AM_

I didn't really want to search through the whole house for him, so I decided to make things easier for myself.

* * *

_13:42 AM_

I was hardly planning on doing anything illegal, so you can stop making those disapproving sounds, all right?

* * *

_13:43 AM_

'!' I hollered, standing in the middle of the hallway.

* * *

_13:44 AM_

Lots of things happened at once.

Ron's door flew open, and he growled something rude at me – and it was _rude_, because Hermione, who was in the room with him, gasped '_Ron!_' before he closed the door with a loud bang – and Mum shouted 'Oh, for heaven's sake, Ginny, we taught you how to talk properly!' from downstairs, and George poked his head out from Fred and George's room and muttered an accusing 'Ginny!', which he'll have to shove up his –

* * *

_13:45 AM_

After Harry had dragged me off to the shed in our garden (I wasn't protesting _too_ much against that), he turned towards me, quietly (but demandingly) saying, 'Was that really necessary?'

I looked at him as if he was mental. 'Of course it was. How else was I supposed to find you?'

He raised both eyebrows at this, but I crossed my arms over my chest and gave him my 'I'm-Ginny-I-rule-over-you' look.

It didn't quite work.

* * *

_13:46 AM_

It figures that Harry would be immune to my look.

He probably hasn't learnt how to feel compassion, or anything in his sodding life!

* * *

_13:47 AM_

'I _don't _snog gnomes for fun,' I spat randomly, since he hadn't said anything.

'I didn't think you did.'

'And I _don't_ like blueberries.'

'I know.'

'In fact, I _don't_ think I like _you_ much either, with you loving McGonagall and all.'

'I don't love McGonagall, Ginny,' said Harry.

'And McGonagall probably being secret code for Lavender or Parvati or Hannah.'

'Ginny,' said Harry softly.

* * *

_13:48 AM_

Suddenly, it was as if I couldn't control myself anymore. I threw myself at him, buried my head in his shoulder, and started bawling horribly and pathetically, hiccupping, and getting snot all over him.

He didn't even seem to mind _that_ much, awkwardly comforting me while I cried all over him and his nice clean green shirt. I hadn't changed, so I was quite drenched and sobbing and _socold_.

I stopped after a while, and Harry smiled at me. Then he noticed I was shivering, and asked if I was cold, at which I shook my head.

'Harry,' I said, for the third time that day, my voice raspy and whatnot from crying. 'Thanks.'

Harry kissed me on the cheek and drew back, saying, 'Don't mention it.'

* * *

_13:50 AM_

Nice, that is.

Sure, Mr. Potter, go on, leave me in a deserted shed in the middle of nowhere, while you go into the house!

* * *

_14:05 AM_

I decided to go home and sulk some more.

I'd taken two steps out of that shed and then it started to rain even harder. Muttering darkly under my breath, I pushed against the backdoor and found it locked.

* * *

_14:06 AM_

Why would it be locked?

Do they honestly think someone is going to steal the fireplace?

'_Dad!' _I shouted, banging on the door.

'Tell me.' Dad's voice sounded muffled through the rain and the door.

'Tell you what?'

'Tell me _it_.'

My jaw dropped. 'I'm not telling you that!'

'Not _that_, Ginny, the other _that_.'

'Fine. My first boyfriend was Michael Corner, with whom I've had a total of two kisses –'

'All right! I don't need to hear that. Come on in!' said Dad, in a high-pitched voice, opening the door.

I glowered at him as I stepped in, feeling even more soaked.

* * *

_14:08 AM_

Unfair.

Unfair, I tell you.

* * *

_14:09 AM_

Oh, he thinks he's being smart, going upstairs, eh?

He's probably been hiding in the linen closet, that Lavender-loving fish.

* * *

**Author's Note:** This took sososo long.

Cuddles to _Nimbirosa_ (Ingrid! Language!), _Jade Summers_ (Oh my. Thank you v. much!), _pinksucks (anonymous)_ _(2x!) _(I hardly think she's dull, but she is a bit oblivious sometimes, yes), _IssaLee _(Well, her diary _is_ sort of... I shouldn't have told you that), _Secretly Smiling_, _andy-may, pinkythesnowman, dubtheeunforgiven _(She's not that oblivious, loff), _Monica7725_ (He did. That was so un-Malfoy-ish of him), _Ronluver70_, _seastones88 _(-grins- You and your snogging!), _IndiaInk_, _CoolGirlEmily (anonymous) _(-squea- Cookies! Thankyouthankyou), _Charm12, HeirofGryffindor (anonymous) _(Thank you!), _Evfrosyne _(She's extremely bright, as you'll see above), _youngwriter56 _(OK! Ta!), _thundersenshi _(-laughs- Maybe I will), _sunflowerchild _(Well, you sort of got your way, didn't you?), _Moon of Amethyst_, _kitotterkat (anonymous)_, _seekerchic211_, _Tamaran Girl _(Thanks v. much, I hope you'll find this chapter enjoyable as well), _theQuibbleringQuibblerer_, _henry (anonymous)_ (That sounds really painful!), _Reshima Skynight _(-laughs really hard-), _How I Rescued the Potato Salad _(I still love your name. Ta!), _GlamGlitterRockFabulous _(-grins- Thanks), _Moon Burst _(Thanks so much. I'm glad you liked it, even when it's so different from YHP), _twinsofthesky _(You know Ron, Sabs, he's clueless, but v. loveable), _Toeseh_ (I'm sorry to say that I find that horribly amusing, Em. Really), _Allison Carroll _(Gred and Forge would like to say that they want to come and visit your job sometime), _magicteen, luv nikki, Henrietta-Black van der Snape, MegTao, pinkdigi, Maria (anonymous) _(Thank you, I'm flattered!), _LittleSinner, Beyond the Wreckage _(Thank you. I like Marauder's stuff the most, though I'm equally attracted to present. I'll try and read your fics sometime), _signgprncss _(Thank you. And yes, you were right), _veeuh, serpentofsalazar _(Will do!), _Jill-Weasley _(I wish you lots of it! Ghosts are bloody scary things), _Varsha_, _HP-Lover-2108_, _Lizzielu _(Hormones, I say, hormones), _Rubber-duckiesofdoom _(I thank you, dear), _music213 (2x!)_ (She's not nutso, only a bit mental), _the-insufferable-know-it-all, Teen Prodigy of Ravenclaw _(-laughs- Thanks. Yeah, well, you know how diaries are. And Weasleys. Especially if they're named Ginny), _Goldilocks31890, macaday me a nut _(How nice, really good to hear), _milky way bar, GaryLovesPickles (2x!) _(I do not!), _hermione519, Norwegianchick101 _(Hope you got rid of your cold, they're nasty little buggers. And thank you) and _music213_ for reviewing and being so v. cool in general.


	16. Of Being Stomachless and Chickens

**Diary of a Red Head**

**31st of August**

**Room – thing – you know**

_8:41 AM_

Stomach hurts.

* * *

_8:42 AM_

_Hurts._

* * *

_8:43 AM_

Am dying of stomach pain.

Is quite unnatural.

* * *

_8:44 AM_

Am I supposed to die of stomach pain?

* * *

_8:45 AM_

Of course not.

* * *

_8:46 AM_

THEN WHY AM I DYING OF STOMACH PAIN?

* * *

_8:47 AM_

I'll never be able to get to school.

* * *

_8:48 AM_

I'll die of stomach pain, and then Harry can't save me unless he donates his stomach to me, or something, which he can't, because then he'd be stomach-less, and he'd die of stomach-less pain and –

* * *

_8:49 AM_

Am rambling.

Am blaming it on my premature dying.

* * *

_8:50 AM_

I AM STILL DYING OF STOMACH PAIN.

* * *

_8:51 AM_

Bloody hell.

* * *

_9:05 PM_

Great.

Smashing.

Brilliant.

_Corking. _

* * *

_9:06 AM_

You're bloody hard, you know that?

* * *

_9:07 AM_

Can't you at least soften yourself a bit when I try to kick you?

* * *

_9__:08 AM_

Oh, no, of course not, Mr. High and Mighty Diary!

* * *

_9:10 AM_

Without any warning, Mum suddenly stepped into my room.

* * *

_9:11 AM_

It's _appalling_, the amount of privacy I get in this house. I might as well rip my door out of its hinges and put a "Torture Ginny when she's dying, this way!" sign instead.

* * *

_9:12 AM_

'Here's your laundry, Ginny.'

'Oh. Thanks.'

* * *

_9:15 AM_

I'm going back to Hogwarts tomorrow.

I forgot.

* * *

_9:16 AM_

I better start packing, then.

* * *

_9:40 AM_

Grrr.

* * *

_9:41 AM_

I _hate_ men.

* * *

_9:42 AM_

They're all just a bunch of dunderheads that think they're oh-so-smart, and oh-so-handsome (in Harry's case, I agree. No. Wait. Hate. Harry), when in reality, they are not.

They're not even remotely close.

* * *

_9:43 AM_

It's all _their _fault.

* * *

_9:45 AM_

Bastards.

* * *

_9:48 AM_

That's it.

I'm telling.

* * *

_9:50 AM_

I stormed down the stairs, and trotted into the living room, where Harry and Ron were playing a bit of chess. I halted behind Harry, glowering.

Ron looked up at me, and said, quite seriously, 'Er, Harry?'

'Yeah?' answered Harry, while squinting at his pawn.

'I think Ginny wants to speak with you.'

He turned in his seat, a grin on his face, which quickly faded when he saw the look on my face.

'What's the matter, Gin?'

* * *

_9:51 AM_

What a bastardly bastard.

Think he's earned the right to call me Gin now, does he?

* * *

_9:52 AM_

'It's. All. Your. Fault.' I sneered, poking him in the chest with every word.

He raised an eyebrow.

'What's my fault?' he asked, confused.

'Oh, _now_ you suddenly haven't a clue what I'm on about?'

He blinked.

'Er, no?'

* * *

_9:54 AM_

My god, he's dense.

* * *

_9:55 AM_

Ron chuckled, and I glared at him.

'Haven't you got a Hermione to snog, Ron?'

Ron turned very red, and made himself scarce.

* * *

_9:56 AM_

Good riddance.

* * *

_9:57 AM_

'Well?' I demanded.

'What?' asked Harry, who'd gotten out of his chair.

'Aren't you going to apologise?'

'If I don't know what I'm supposed to apologise for, I'm not going to apologise,' said Harry, firmly.

* * *

_9:59 AM_

I made an angry sound at the back of my throat.

'Fine. Don't apologise. See if I care.' I said, and with that, disappeared after Ron.

* * *

_10:00 AM_

'Gin, wait!' I heard Harry shout after me, but I simply marched on, making sure to stomp on the steps so that he knew I was quite shirty with him and not about to stop.

'Ginny, come on,' pleaded Harry, now at the bottom of the staircase. I turned, growled something at him (can't quite remember what, but it was insulting), and stomped up the second staircase.

* * *

_10:01 AM_

I've only just realised that we have three staircases in our house.

* * *

_10:02 AM_

Why on earth would we want to have three staircases?

* * *

_10:04 AM_

I locked the door behind me, so that I could pack my trunk in the quiet surroundings of my room.

* * *

_10:05 AM_

Yes, that means I'm avoiding Harry.

* * *

_10:06 AM_

I hate my tummy.

* * *

**1st of September**

**Gnhhhg**

_Abnormally early AM_

'Ginny!' a voice said.

''s matter?' I said sleepily.

'Ginny!' the voice said again.

* * *

_Someone is going to get – _

Oh Merlin's fluffy knickers.

* * *

_Scared AM_

There is something blue and floaty hanging outside my window.

* * *

_I don't know AM_

Said thing rapped on my window.

I pointed my wand at it, and said, in what was supposed to be a threatening tone, 'Go away.'

'Ginny, come on, it's me!'

* * *

_I'm not stupid AM_

'I don't know any floating blue things, sorry.'

'It's me, Harry!'

* * *

_WHAT! AM_

'Harry?' I said, falling out of my bed from shock. After I managed to sit up properly, I peeked over the top of my bed to see if this was true.

It was.

* * *

_Oh, honestly AM_

I got onto my feet and opened the window. Harry threw his Firebolt in first (it nearly hit me in the eye, sodding thing), and then clambered in, thoroughly soaking my carpet in the process.

* * *

_You're an idiot AM_

Because it was _raining._

And rain makes you wet.

Get it?

* * *

_You didn't! AM_

No, not that sort of wet!

You're disgusting.

* * *

_Soaking Harry AM_

Back to the matter at hand.

'You're _– _I mean –' I spluttered.

* * *

_It's two AM. I checked._

Apparently, I'm not very good at making sense at two in the morning.

* * *

_2:07 AM_

'What are you doing here?' I finally managed.

'I'm sorry.'

'You're – what?' I asked, confused.

'Sorry,' repeated Harry, looking rather anxious. 'I hadn't meant whatever I did wrong.'

* * *

_2:15 AM_

How can one stay mad at a lovely, charming, too-handsome-for-his-own-good, soaked Harry Potter?

'It's all right.'

He grinned at me.

'Best be going, then.'

* * *

_2:16 AM_

'Hang on; you came here just to tell me that you're sorry?' I asked.

Harry nodded.

I gaped.

'In the rain?'

'Er, yeah?'

* * *

_2:18 AM_

Aw.

Harry's nice.

I hugged him.

He sort of stared at me.

I opened my mouth to explain why this was a hug-worthy event, but Harry had shrugged, ripped the window open and had flown out.

I grinned after him, shut the window again, and went back to sleep.

* * *

**1st of September**

**Room**

_9:50 AM_

I. Forgot. To. Pack.

* * *

_9:51 AM_

I'm an idiot.

* * *

_9:52 AM_

How could I have forgotten?

* * *

_9:53 AM_

Doomed, I'm telling you.

* * *

_9:54 AM_

I'm turning into Ron.

* * *

_9:55 AM_

I still have five minutes left to pack.

* * *

_9:56 AM_

FIVE MINUTES?

* * *

_9:57 AM_

Panic!

Depression!

Hysteria!

* * *

_9:58 AM_

Oh, no, we have to go!

* * *

_10:00 AM_

Hermione's a miracle worker.

I love her.

* * *

_10:02 AM_

CRASH.

'All right, _who _did that?

Oh, brilliant, Tonks is here!

* * *

_10:05 AM_

After a very, very hasty breakfast, which involved milk and something I hope was a spare piece of toast, we all hurried into the large black car that was parked on top of mum's chicken house (she screamed at Dung that he was a chicken killer) and drove off.

* * *

_10:20 AM_

We're still in the car.

* * *

_10:34 AM_

I'm bored.

* * *

_10:36 AM_

_Ew._

Apparently, Hermione and Ron are snogging in the backseat.

* * *

_10:37 AM_

No matter how romantic it might be for Hermione, it's _not _a pretty sight if you look into your rear-view mirror and see that.

* * *

_10:40 AM_

Ah, we're here!

No more snogging Ron!

* * *

_10:42 AM_

Dung, Professor Lupin and Tonks got us a few trolleys, and we hurried towards the platform, racing through it three-by-three, because otherwise, we'd be stuck here for another hour.

* * *

_10:44 AM_

Fred and George found a few empty carriages in the back of the train, and we loaded our luggage into it. Mum pulled Harry into a hug, sobbing something about him being all grown-up and going out to Hogwarts again (Harry looked remotely mortified, as did Ron), and then turned to me.

'Oh, Ginny, dear,' she said, throwing her arms around me as well and hugging me tightly. 'Be sure to be a good girl this year. You'll make us proud.'

* * *

_10:46 AM_

Next time, I'm saying goodbye to Mum at home.

* * *

_10:50 AM_

Dung said that he wanted me to say hello to my brothers for him, and Tonks winked at me from underneath her large, rose-covered hat.

Someone tapped on my shoulder.

I turned, surprised, and found Harry, who had a strange look on his face.

'H –' I started to say, but never finished. Harry pulled me closer to him, wrapped his arms around me, and pressed his lips to mine.

* * *

_10:52 AM_

Something whistled, and I pulled away, shocked.

'Goodbye, Harry, dear,' said Mum casually, as if Harry always went about snogging me in front of my whole family and a handful of Order members.

Professor Lupin beamed at us, and Ron looked a bit green (revenge is lovely, really) from where he was standing with Hermione.

I looked up at Harry, who winked, and dragged me into a compartment, as the train started to move.

* * *

_11:00 AM_

You know, I think this is going to be an interesting year.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I can, of course, shamelessly (and selfishly) exploit this and add another twenty chapters of Ginny at Hogwarts. Mhm. 

My sincerest thank you goes out to _Monica7725 _(No, cookies mine!), _dubtheeunforgiven_, _MegTao_, _Allison Carroll _(He is. I'm a fan of him), _SiriuslyRavishingRouge4028_ (Harry resents that), _FuNnY cIdE (anonymous)_, _IssaLee _(Well, sod him. Victoria is a great name), _twinsofthesky _(Ginny does not like the rain. Unless it involves Soaking!Harry), _HP-Lover-2108 _(Goodness, thank you!), _P. Fishies, seastones88 _(Fred and George would like to know that, too), _Joan Marie Mesi_, _Crookshankx_, _sunflowerchild _(Er, guilty?), _youngwriter56_, _LittleSinner_, _Redheaded Mai Tai _(They're useless, they are. You're welcome, glad you liked it), _GaryLovesPickles _(I forgot what we were arguing about, but no!), _periwinklesprinkle anonymous)_, _the-insufferable-know-it-all, Rubber-duckiesofdoom, kitotterkat (anonymous), Charm12, Zeetah, a friend (anonymous), Doctor Madwoman, genuinescence, Goldilocks31890 _(Ohhhhh), _Jade Summers _(I'm cured! I'm cured!), _siriusforeva, The Black Quill, milky way bar, LCH8292 _(You should ask Jade Summers that), _Secretly Smiling, mynameishenry aka henry (anonymous) _(Tehee), _Tunnel of LovERs, Siriusly Black Hearted, fearlessnessMH _(Mr. Weasley was taking safety measures),_ scarlettsnowflake (anonymous), Moony93, Feltonsgirl90210, pinkythesnowman _(Nothing in this story makes a lot of sense, love), _TrueBluePotterFan _(Arw, thanks), _firebug87, macaday me a nut _(Ginny comes up with all sorts of things), _How I Rescued the Potato Salad_, _Alex202_, _Randomisation, Cool-chan _(Tehee, all right),_ audreyblaine, blackflower (anonymous), noname (anonymous) _(Yes, I have "Kismet", which is a Ron/Hermione story), _Iona (anonymous) (2x!), Mrs Ronupert Grint (_You truly should see how I write. And how Ginny sounds out loud), _chaotic pink chocobo, Gryffindor Rinoa, Midnight Mage _(Thankoo. So I'm told, v. strange, I haven't actually read that), _Lauraisace, xxsamxx (anonymous), Ginny Gal _and _gabers_ for leaving behind a review.


	17. Epilogue: Of Diaries and Goodbyes

**Diary of a Red Head**

**Still 31st of August**

**Compartment**

_1:00 PM_

You must die.

_1:02 PM_

You really must.

_1:03 PM_

What sort of sick joke was that?

_1:04 PM_

Leaving yourself on the platform, pretending not to notice I was leaving, leaving me to worry and fret over you?

_1:05 PM_

Oh, I bet you found it very funny, didn't you?

_1:06 PM_

It wasn't funny.

Not in the slightest.

_1:07 PM_

And I should punish you.

_1:08 PM_

Which is what I'm going to do.

_1:09 PM_

Right when I think of something to punish you with.

_1:12 PM_

I know!

_1:13 PM_

You _could've_ told me you reflected hexes and spells.

You _could've _told me and spared me singed eyebrows.

_1:14 PM_

But no, of course not, you're Mr. Tomhalloeloe who thinks too highly of himself to even bother to tell me he can reflect hexes!

_1:15 PM_

I abominate you.

_1:16 PM_

Yes, you heard correctly.

_1:17 PM_

_Abominate._

_1:18 PM_

Bet you don't know what that means.

_1:19 PM_

And I'm not going to tell you, so you can quit your nagging, you berk.

_1:21 PM_

What do you mean _I_ don't know what that means?

_1:22 PM_

You oughtn't think so lowly of me, you.

I can still set fire to you manually.

_1:40 PM_

_Bloody effing hell._

Who decided it was Inanimate Objects United: Let's Kill Ginny Day today?

_1:41 PM_

Whoever invented doors should be Avada'ed.

_1:42 PM_

Can't that stupid piece of wood close itself when I lean against it?

_1:43 PM_

No, of course it can't. Because said stupid piece of wood has to be open because said stupid piece of wood wants me to get a bruise just above my eye.

_1:44 PM_

And that stupid piece of wood wants Harry to witness the whole thing. And said stupid piece of wood wants Harry to laugh at me.

_1:45 PM_

I'm going to kill said thing above now.

Excuse me.

_2:00 PM_

Oh.

I love Harry.

_2:02 PM_

No, really, I do.

_2:04 PM_

He says my name all throatily, you know, like 'Ginneh', as if he's going to eat me, actually, but it's really nice and not scary at all.

_2:06 PM_

God, have you heard me?

_2:10 PM_

I just became a member of the Love Harry Potter Even Though He Wears Dodgy Glasses And Oversized Clothes His Stupid Cousin Gave To Him (or LHPETHWDGAOCHSCGTH) fanclub.

_2:11 PM_

Whoever came up with that name should be shot.

_2:12 PM_

Or Avada'ed.

_2:13 PM_

Or set on fire.

Like you.

_2:14 PM_

No, I haven't forgotten.

Pity, eh?

_2:16 PM_

You know what, you git, I'm going to send you home, and donate you to Beatrice and his wife Dan.

Let's see if you still got your cheek, then!

_2:19 PM_

I'll sort of miss you.

_2:20 PM_

I mean, you were still with me for nearly six weeks.

_2:21 PM_

Well, five weeks, if you don't count mum's cleaning week.

_2:22 PM_

And if you don't count the fact that I sort of didn't write to you every day.

_2:23 PM_

But still.

_2:25 PM_

Yes, fine, don't say anything.

_2:26 PM_

I won't miss you.

_2:45 PM_

Look, here's Pig, say hello to him, will you?

_2:46 PM_

Yes, I'm tossing you out of the window now.

_2:50 PM_

'Gin?'

'In here, Harry.'

'What are you doing?'

'I'm going to send my diary home.'

'Your diary?'

'Yeah.'

'Why?'

'Because it's being evil?'

Harry laughed, and kissed my nose. 'It's not a person, it can't feel.'

I smiled at him, and he smiled back, and together, we forgot all about you.

_2:55 PM_

_Thank Merlin. I thought she was never going to shut up._

* * *

**THE END**

**Author's Note:** Thanks to all of my spectacular readers, you really made it worthwhile, and I won't ever forget you.

Cheers!


End file.
